Piecing Together Broken Hearts
by inupluskaglover
Summary: Kagome was being harassed by a group of men in a deserted alleyway. Her ankle is sprained, and there's no chance of escape. Will someone come and save her?
1. Chapter 1 An Unexpected Acquantaince

I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. But I **do** own any characters not created by Takahashi-sama.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Acquaintance

It was crisp outside on the afternoon of Halloween. Inuyasha Sakahashi was striding through the cold late autumn air, the collar of his trench coat up, obscuring his face. He was in a bad mood. Most people knew that when Inuyasha was in a bad mood, it was in one's best interest to stay away. He was striding at full speed ahead, going by the route that lead to his apartment, looking at the ground. He was taken by surprise when the small, lean frame of a woman toppled onto him.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Kagome Higurashi was heading to a Halloween party. All of her fellow college sophomores were heading to the night club called "Dancer's Haven". She was meeting her boyfriend, Koga Matsumata, and her best friend, Sango Tanakon, and her boyfriend, Miroku Retsumaru, so it was sort of a double date.

Kagome had started to wonder whether she really loved her boyfriend.

It didn't matter anyway. She was meeting him at the club no matter how she thought of him. Tonight at least she would find out.

Kagome was in a jam of pedestrian traffic. Then she saw an alleyway that wasn't jammed at all. She took the shortcut.

There was no traffic at all. Actually, there wasn't a living soul in the alley. The silence actually gave Kagome the feel that something was watching her.

Then she heard footsteps. They came in a rhythm, echoing off the walls of the alley.

Then more than one pair of feet started thumping their own rhythm.

Kagome started to walk faster. The footsteps behind her also quickened their pace.

She kept on speeding up until she broke into a run.

Then fate frowned at her.

The lady had twisted her ankle.

"_Oh great._" Kagome thought. She couldn't believe her luck.

She stood up and started limping away.

Her pursuers were catching up. She kept on limping.

The men stalking her finally caught up.

"Hey pretty lady." One said. "Wanna come to my place."

"I'd rather burn in hell than come with you." Kagome retorted.

"Ooh. Feisty." Another man said. "I like my women feisty."

"Then you'll end up with a knuckle sandwich."

Kagome was distressed. The men had surrounded her, not letting a single space for her to escape. Well if they wouldn't make a path, she'd have to make one herself.

"You sure you don't wanna come to my apartment?" The one in front of Kagome asked.

Kagome punched him smack dab in the face and tried to run.

She failed. The men pursuing her caught up.

The punch she had landed hadn't done anything but anger the men surrounding her.

"What the hell! I think I've changed my mind about you. You're not worth it." He shoved her.

"How DARE you!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh, I shoved you so what ya gonna do about it." He shoved her again

She was trapped. The men weren't surrounding her anymore, but stood behind their leader. It didn't matter though. Her ankle prevented any chance of escape.

"How about a little more." She couldn't do anything, so she kept silent, knowing what would happen next. He shoved her again, and this time she stumbled and lost her balance. She started her tumble to the gravelly blacktop below her.

She awaited the impact. She waited for the pain in her hands and backside telling her that she had scraped her hands and bruised her butt. But instead, she felt hitting the body of another person.

But apparently, the person behind her had expected her to fall onto him just as much as she had expected him to break her fall. They had started to fall.

Yet somehow he managed to hold not only his own weight, but hers as well.

"I expect you are the ones responsible for this!" he growled.

"We're very sorry Mr. Sakahashi, we didn't see you approaching. We wouldn't have pushed her if we knew she would land on you." The man who pushed her said.

"It wasn't **US** who pushed her, it was **YOU**!" The other man spoke up.

"It doesn't matter! You fools didn't stop him, so you're to blame too! I hope this doesn't happen again. I do NOT appreciate surprises like this!" the Mr. Sakahashi yelled.

"Please forgive us."

"Heh! Like I would just brush this of so easily! Now apologize to the lady and **SCRAM**!!!"

"We're sorry!!!" the men practically yelped as they ran for it.

"Now about you." Mr. Sakahashi said looking down at Kagome. Kagome was instantly pierced by his pools of gold for eyes. She instantly forgot how to breathe, let alone the name of her savior. And his hair, this beautiful shade of silver, almost platinum. She returned to earth remembering the incident that had just occurred. "I'm very sorry. I didn't think there was anyone behind me."

"Keh. It wasn't like you fell on me on purpose. Those fools pushed you." Her chocolate eyes were mesmerizing. "But I would appreciate it if you would get off me."

Kagome immediately stepped back from the toned man. She winced. Nothing could change the fact that her ankle was sprained.

The man immediately bent down and looked at her right foot. It was swollen. She wouldn't be able to walk without help, or else she'd make her ankle worse.

"Your ankle's sprained. Well, those idiots sure beat up on you all right." He muttered.

"It wasn't them who sprained my ankle; I sprained it while trying to run away from them."

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that their stalking you caused the injury."

"That's true." She shrugged.

"Well, you can't walk by yourself. It'd actually better if you didn't even walk at all." He lifted her up off the ground and started walking, carrying her in his arms bridal-style. "Where do live?" he asked exasperatedly.

Kagome was surprised by the sudden act. He smelt like mint and pine. It was the perfect combination. She was so entranced by his scent that it took her a moment to process what he had said.

"Dancer's Haven." She answered.

"You live at the club?" He asked, confused, yet amused.

"Sure my dad's the owner. No, I don't. That's where I want you to take me."

"I object! I'm taking you home. You can't be at a club with the state of your ankle."

"Yes, I can! It's none of your business where I go." Kagome was becoming irritated. "Besides, I have friends that are going to meet me there, anyway."

"Fine, but no dancing."

"I can agree to those terms."

"To Dancer's Haven."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**Author's note: Thanks so much for reading the first chapte****r of my first Fanfic, "Piecing Together Broken Hearts"! I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. The second chapter will be out soon! **


	2. Chapter 2 At the Club

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I **do** own any characters not created by Takahashi-san.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 2

At the Club

Inuyasha had dealt with the scum that had been terrorizing the woman still leaning on him. "Now, about you." He said, looking down at her. 

Inuyasha was surprised about how beautiful the girl that fell on him was. She had onyx locks that shined in the sun. Her skin was a creamy, ivory color that was just a tad sun kissed. Just enough to make her look charming, yet innocent. Her eyes were the color of chocolate. Her lips were a pale pink color that rivaled the beauty of cherry blossoms. All in all, she yielded the characteristics of a goddess.

Immediately after thinking this he scolded himself. He had a girlfriend.

"_She's just a girl I met who was in trouble._" He thought to himself. "_I don't even know her!_"

She also had been staring at him. The suddenly she shook her head and returned to earth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think that there was anyone behind me."

"Keh. It wasn't like you fell on me on purpose. Those fools pushed you." He tried not to gaze into her chocolate pools. "But I would appreciate it if you got off me." He said gruffly.

The girl jumped off immediately. She winced almost as quickly as she had touched the ground.

His reflexes got the better of him, and before he knew it he was examining her ankle.

She would need help getting home that was for sure.

"Those guys sure beat you up, alright." He muttered under his breath.

"It wasn't them who sprained my ankle, I sprained it while I was trying to run from them." He hadn't intended her to hear that retort.

"Well it was still their stalking you that got you hurt."

"That's true."

"Well you'll need help getting anywhere, because you're ankle will just get worse if you walk. It's better if you don't even walk at all." He picked her up bridal-style. "Where do you live?" he asked half-heartedly.

She thought for a second. "Dancer's Haven."

"You live at the club?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Yeah, my dad's the owner. No, that's where I want you to take me." He heard the sarcasm dripping from her voice when she said the first sentence.

"No way am I taking you there! You're going home."

"Yes, you're going to take me there. Why do you care where I go?" She retorted. "Besides, I have friends there that are meeting me anyway."

"Fine. But no dancing."

"I can agree with that."

"To Dancer's Haven."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Kagome was very relaxed as her savior carried her to the club. It seemed like her weight was nothing to him. She nearly fell asleep in his arms, when she remembered that she had a boyfriend, and it would look suspicious if she was being carried in another guy's arms.

"Wait! Please stop a little bit a ways from the club." She shouted to her savior.

"Too late for that, woman." They had reached the entrance of the club.

"_Oh, damn!_" Kagome thought.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Koga was waiting for Kagome. They had agreed to meet at the club at seven o'clock. It was now seven thirty. Koga had started to worry. Then it was Sango, Miroku, and his turn to pick a table. They settled for a window seat.

Koga had just started to wallow in his worry again when he saw a girl that looked a lot like Kagome outside. Wait, it **was** Kagome! And she was in the arms of another guy! How could she!

Koga lost his temper and stormed outside.

"Who the hell is this, Kagome?!" Koga yelled at her.

"Koga, it's not what it looks like!" she shouted back.

"Then what is it, because it looks like you were cheating on me!"

"This guy saved me from a bunch of violent perverts! They were pushing me around, and then this man comes and tells them to scram, and they do. My ankle got sprained while I was trying to run away, so he carried me here." Kagome stated, trying to keep her cool. "It was actually really considerate of him to do that."

Koga suddenly felt bad about yelling at her. He smoothed his long ponytail and turned to the man that had saved his dear Kagome.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Thank you for saving my girlfriend. I hope there are no hard feelings." Koga said offering the stranger his hand. "I'm Koga Matsumata."

Inuyasha unwillingly took the man's hand. "Inuyasha Sakahashi."

"I think I can leave this one to you." Inuyasha said setting Kagome down.

"Oh, and you never told me your name." he said addressing the maiden.

"Pardon my manners. Kagome Higurashi. And again thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it." He said. It surprised him that he was actually a little hurt that she hadn't told him that she had a boyfriend. "I think I'll take my leave now. Goodbye, Koga and Kagome."

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." Kagome was also surprised when she sounded a little sad to see him go.

Koga heard the hurt in the man, Inuyasha's voice and the sadness in his love's voice when they had parted. That definitely put him on edge. Was his girlfriend actually lying to him? No, it seemed that both this Inuyasha character and his woman were surprised when their voices sounded like that. That calmed him down some.

Kagome had been faithful to him for more than three months so far. He highly doubted that she would change her mind just because of some guy that she met on the street. No, she'd stay with him. He was certain. He finally calmed down all the way and led his Kagome into the club, acting as her crutch while she limped inside.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Kagome stepped inside the nightclub, astounded by the lights that enshrouded the club. Rainbow colors flashed across the dance floor and tables. The bar was also superb. Koga led her to their seat where Miroku and Sango were making out.

"Ah! Guys keep the public affection away from the table, please!" Kagome whined.

Sango pulled out of the kiss. "You could be doing the same, we don't mind."

"I think I will accept that offer, Sango." Koga said pulling Kagome into a rough kiss.

Kagome suddenly imagined the man she had met only today in Koga's place. She was very surprised at the reaction her body had toward that.

She started to kiss Koga harder. She immediately withdrew.

"What's wrong?" Koga asked, toying with Kagome's raven locks.

"Nothing." Kagome answered. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Kagome didn't wait for an answer. She rushed to the bathroom.

Once she was in the bathroom, she started pondering her reaction.

"It just doesn't make sense." She said to herself.

"What doesn't make sense?" Another voice said.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked startled.

Sango stepped in through the door.

"Oh it's just you Sango." Kagome said, relieved.

"What is up with you? I haven't seen you kiss Koga like that in a month."

"Well, technically, it wasn't Koga I kissed."

"What do you mean, not Koga?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Miroku won't miss me that much. Now tell me this long story."

"Well it all began when these men started to stalk me…"

"WHAT!!!" Sango shouted.

Kagome told her the whole story from start to finish. About how the stalkers had her trapped, how she sprained her ankle, how she punched the man and how that didn't do much, how she was pushed onto this golden-eyed, silver-haired man, how he had scared the stalkers away, how he had examined her ankle and told her she couldn't walk on her own, how he had carried her here, how Koga had yelled at them for cheating, how she had told Koga the stranger had saved her, how they had introduced themselves to each other, and how she had imagined her savior in Koga's place and her reaction towards the illusion. When Kagome finished, Sango's mouth was open.

"Wow." Sango said. "I'm surprised you're still with Koga after meeting such a hottie."

"We don't have any kind of relationship. Besides he might have a girlfriend."

"So what!"

Kagome had started to wonder that herself.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**Author's note: Thank you for reading the second chapter of my FanFic "Piecing Together Broken Hearts"! The next chapter will be out soon. I hope you like it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight

Chapter 3

The Fight

Inuyasha was heading home. He didn't understand why he had felt offended by the fact that she had a boyfriend she didn't tell him about. Well she **was **just a girl she met two hours ago. He had a girlfriend! Why the heck was he offended?! He had known Kikyo longer than this Kagome chick! And yet somehow he was offended by the fact she had a boyfriend.

Kikyo was probably already at his place. She had agreed to meet him there. He would almost certainly get questioned about why he was late. Kikyo could be a bit of a bother when it came to if he was cheating on her or not.

But he would never betray the woman he loved. He sometimes wondered if she was as faithful to him as he was to her.

He had arrived at the staircase that led to his apartment door. As he had suspected Kikyo was waiting there. He rummaged through his pockets. When he located his keys he pulled them out, placed them in the lock, and turned them. When he heard the soft click of the lock opening he removed his keys and opened the door, ushering Kikyo to come inside.

Inuyasha flopped onto his lumpy couch. Kikyo walked over so that she was in front of Inuyasha. She had her hands on her hips. This wasn't a good sign.

"Inuyasha, why were you late getting here? I was waiting for a full fifteen minutes!" Kikyo exclaimed heatedly. "I'm starting to wonder about your loyalty, Inuyasha."

"How could you possibly have a doubt about my loyalty to you, Kikyo? Have you ever caught me cheating on you?" Inuyasha retorted, annoyed.

"No, I haven't. But just because I haven't caught you cheating, doesn't mean you haven't been cheating on me!" Kikyo yelled back.

"Are you going to be lecturing me all day about cheating when you cheated on your previous boyfriend with me? I think I'm the one who should be worried about faith, Kikyo! Now get to the damn point already, wench!"

"Well, your being late made me forget my point, so blame yourself about all this!" Kikyo shouted.

"I'm to blame for everything aren't I? I don't do anything right is what your saying, right?" Inuyasha had lost his temper.

"That is basically what I wanted to say." Kikyo stated.

"Then get out of my house **NOW**!!!" Inuyasha ordered.

Kikyo exited with a regal air about her. She didn't even give him a second glance.

Inuyasha's day had hit the rank of catastrophic.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Kikyo broke into a devilish smile as soon as she turned the corner. She was going to get on Inuyasha's case today no matter what, but his being late made it a whole lot easier. She just had been feeling a little bored with Inuyasha, so she decided to get him a little mad with her while she went and had some fun. He would blame himself about this anyway. He would say he was a jerk and apologize, so this would have no permanent scar on their relationship.

She knew that Inuyasha was faithful to her and wouldn't cross her even if his life depended on it.

She decided to goo to the club "Dancer's Haven" to meet some hot guys. Inuyasha would never know. And what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Inuyasha needed a drink. He was really upset. He was going to a club. Maybe that would lift his spirits. He didn't mean to yell at Kikyo but when she yelled at him she just plain pissed him off.

The closest club was "Dancer's Haven". He would go there, have a few drinks, and let his temper cool down a bit.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**Author's note: Dun Dun Dun. What will happen in the next chapter? Again thanks for reading my Fanfic "Piecing Together Broken Hearts"! The next chapter is coming soon so hang in tight. Please review, and please feel free to add your ideas if you would like to.**


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking Apart

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I **do** own any characters not created by Takahashi-sama.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 4

Breaking Apart

It took Inuyasha the most of twenty minutes to get to the club. It was then that he remembered that Kagome, the girl that was being harassed, was at the same club. Well, she was probably too busy with her boyfriend to notice him, he thought. And he wasn't going to go and interrupt whatever she was doing. Besides, he would be busy with his thoughts.

He took a deep breath and entered the club.

It was basked in colorful lights. The dance floor blinked in different colors as well. His first stop though, was the bar. He bought a bottle of beer, and started watching the people dancing on the dance floor.

There was a couple of couples slow dancing and bunch of lone people breaking out their own dance moves, bumping into each other occasionally. Inuyasha chuckled.

Inuyasha averted his eyes from the dancers scanning the premises. He wanted to see if there was anybody he knew here. He spotted two familiar faces. There was that Koga Matsumata guy that he had met only today. The second was that Kagome chick. **Man she looked like Kikyo**!!! Wait, it **was** Kikyo! What was she doing here, but most importantly, what was she doing with another guy!!!

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Kikyo was utterly enjoying herself. She had persuaded a man that had been looking at her to have a few drinks with her, and now they had been flirting continuously, back and forth. The effects of those drinks made her feel no guilt whatsoever. She finally decided to make the first move. She lunged forward, pressing her lips to his. She didn't even know his name, but she didn't care. He was too attractive to just pass up.

She had wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled, pulling him into the kiss. He slid his arms around her waist pulling her in.

But the next thing she knew someone had torn them apart and she was being yelled at by her boyfriend.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Kagome had been telling Sango about the day's events. When she was finished, she and Sango brushed Kagome's hair, because it had been bothering her. When they had finished, Kagome and Sango had exited to see their table empty.

"Where did they go?!" Kagome asked distressed.

"Probably just to the bathroom like us." Sango said, comforting Kagome slightly.

"Well let's go sit down, shall we." Sango offered. She turned around to find Kagome staring somewhere else. Sango followed her gaze and gasped. There she saw Koga kissing some chick that looked a lot like Kagome, but different.

"How could he?" Kagome whispered, barely audible.

And then the man she had met pulled them apart.

Instantly, Inuyasha started yelling at the lady who had been kissing her boyfriend.

"_Yeah, Inuyasha!!!_" Kagome thought.

"Wait, is that your savior?" Sango asked.

"That's him, alright!" Kagome chirped. "And he's yelling at the girl who was just kissing Koga!"

"He sure is! He looks furious!" Sango said.

"Yeah, I know. I wonder why he's so angry."

"…HOW COULD YOU KIKYO!!! I TRUSTED YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME! AND I THOUGHT WE COULD BE TOGETHER..." Inuyasha was shouting.

"You know what, Inuyasha, we're over." Kikyo said. "See ya!" She stood up and left without a second glance.

Kagome felt bad for Inuyasha. Apparently, that girl had been his girlfriend. And she had cheated on him with her boyfriend. Wait, he had cheated on **her** too!

Kagome stomped over to Koga. He sat there by the bar looking drunk and confused.

Kagome slapped him hard on the cheek. So hard that it left a red mark where her hand had touched.

"Oh you can consider us over, Koga! I don't keep guys that cheat on me!"

She grabbed the pitcher of water sitting on the bar counter and dumped the contents over him.

She started to storm away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"LET **GO** OF ME, KOGA!!!" Kagome yelled.

Koga only gripped more tightly.

"I SAID LET **GO**!!!"

He pulled her towards him.

Then Kagome slapped him with her free hand. His head snapped to the side. Taken over by shock he let go of Kagome's wrist and rubbed the place where her hand had landed.

Kagome used this moment to escape.

She dashed towards the ladies' room, tears pooling at the edges of her eyes, but not before she ran head-first into someone that had been heading to the door of the club.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said. She raised her head to look at the person. "Oh!" She gasped.

She had run into Inuyasha.

And at that moment her chocolate pools connected with his gold ones.

She stood up quickly, and ran the rest of the way to the restroom, leaving Inuyasha on the floor, staring after her.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Sango was worried. Kagome had been silent, looking pityingly at the guy who had been left in the center of the room, when suddenly she stormed off enraged. She had stormed off in the direction of Koga, which meant that the fact Koga had cheated on her had finally hit her.

"_Oh, boy, Koga's in for it tonight!_" Sango thought.

As Sango had expected, Kagome blew up at Koga. She had even dumped a pitcher of water on him.

"_Ooh!_" Sango thought. "_Burn!_"

Then she had attempted to storm off, but Koga grabbed her wrist.

"LET **GO** OF ME KOGA!!!" Kagome shouted threateningly.

He didn't follow her order. "I SAID LET **GO**!!!" She shouted again.

He started pulling her towards him!!!

"_Smart move!_" Sango thought sarcastically, as he received the consequences, namely a slap on the cheek.

Then she finally escaped the confused man.

Kagome darted for the ladies' room, and Sango followed her, at a distance, so she could have a moment alone before Sango came to comfort her. But Kagome was stopped in her tracks, when she slammed into a man heading for the door.

Sango recognized him as the man who had been yelling at the woman who had been kissing Kagome's boyfriend. When he lifted his head, Sango gasped. He had amber eyes and silver-platinum hair, just like Kagome had described. He was also Miroku's close friend.

Kagome also seemed surprised to see him. Their eyes locked for a second, but then Kagome stood up and ran to the restroom.

Miroku's friend also stood up and brushed himself off.

Sango hurried towards the bathroom, accidentally bumping the man on the way, making him lose his footing.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Miroku had gone to the men's room. He knew this meant that the table was unoccupied, but he didn't think anyone would take it while he was in the restroom.

What business he had here had taken him longer than he had expected.

Afterwards, he washed his hands and splashed some water on his face.

When he opened the door, he found that Kagome was darting to the ladies' room, leaving a man on the floor. Then he stood up, but soon afterwards Sango had rushed by, apparently following Kagome, making the man spin around.

Then Miroku saw the man's face. He was Inuyasha, his best friend.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Inuyasha?!" someone said behind Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha spun around and saw his best friend standing outside the men's room looking as bewildered as he felt.

"Miroku?!" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. Miroku and Inuyasha grabbed each other's arms.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other in unison.

"I'm on a double date with my girlfriend, our friend, and her boyfriend."

"Well who's your date?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's the one who went to the ladies' room after her friend, who left you on the floor."

"Wait, you're dating Kagome?! I thought she had a boyfriend!"

"No, not Kagome, Sango. She's the one who made you spin around. Wait, how do you know Kagome?!"

"I met her earlier today. And you know her how?"

"She's my girlfriend's best friend. Oh, you haven't told me what you're doing here yet."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well…"

Inuyasha told Miroku about the fight with Kikyo, and how he had decided to come to the club to get his spirits up.

"But then…"

"Then what?" Miroku prompted.

"It's sort of a sensitive subject."

"Well, as they say, if you share your sadness with someone, it'll be half as sad, and if you share your happiness with someone, it'll be twice as happy."

"Fine then. So…"

Inuyasha told Miroku how he had spotted Kikyo kissing Kagome's boyfriend, and got all pissed off at her, told her off, and how she had broke it off and pranced away.

"Ok." Miroku said.

"Ok, what?"

"Ok as in: So who's next?"

"WHO"S NEXT?!?!?! NO ONE'S NEXT, I'M GONNA GET KIKYO BACK!"

"Ok. It's your choice. I mean it **is** your life."

"YEAH, IT IS!!! I'M TIRED!!! I'M GOING HOME!!!"

"Alright, Inuyasha. Goodbye."

"GOODBYE!!!" Inuyasha hollered.

And with that Inuyasha exited the building.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

In the ladies' room, Kagome finally let go. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Kagome just couldn't understand why Koga had cheated on her. What reason did he have?

"_Aren't I pretty?_" Kagome asked.

Then Sango came in, sat down on the sofa next to Kagome, and hugged her.

At first Kagome had been taken by surprise. Then Kagome understood Sango meant "_It's O.K to cry if you need to._" She took up the offer and started to sob into Sango's shoulder. Sango patted her on the back.

After Kagome had calmed down she started to explain what happened.

"H-He kissed an-another girl! The g-girl looked sort of l-like me! I w-was really m-mad!"

"I would be too, if my boyfriend had been cheating! It's completely normal to be like this."

"I-I broke up with K-Koga."

"Don't worry, he wasn't that great, anyway."

"After th-that I ran into I-Inuyasha! Then I actually felt h-happy!!! That's n-not supposed t-to happen, r-right?" Kagome asked, distressed.

"It's completely normal to feel reassured when you run into someone who you're familiar with. I mean if I ran into you after my boyfriend cheated on me, I'd be reassured too."

"N-no, I mean I was ac-actually happy I ran into him. It-it wasn't reassurance th-that I f-felt. I-it was just… just… I don't know how to explain it."

"Well, do you think you'll go after this silver-haired savior of yours?"

Kagome looked at Sango with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"I just thought that now that you're single again you might be looking for someone else now." Sango said simply.

"Why would I do that?!" Kagome said, quickly taking the defensive.

"I dunno, I just thought maybe…" Sango trailed off.

"What were you thinking?" Kagome said, forgetting about her tears.

"Oh, I just thought it'd be sorta awkward if Miroku and I are a couple and you were left alone. Besides…" Sango said.

"Yes." Kagome pried, intrigued.

"Never mind."

"Hmph!" Kagome pouted.

"I see that you've recovered from your tears, so I think we should probably go join Miroku now."

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

They exited the restroom only to see a blur of silver storming out the club door.

"What's that all about?" Kagome asked.

"Dunno." Sango answered.

They rounded the corner, only to see Miroku smirking and shaking his head.

Sango bounded up to him and kissed him. At first, he was taken by surprise, but then he relaxed, resigning himself to the kiss. She pulled away first.

"Hello ladies," He said, still looking at Sango, but knowing that since Sango was here, Kagome shouldn't be too far behind her. "Are we ready to go?"

"I think so. Kagome, you wanna go home now?"

"Mm-hmm." Kagome said. She yawned widely. Sango giggled. "What time is anyway?"

Miroku looked at his watch. "Ten-thirty."

"Well then, let's get going before Kagome passes out." Sango teased.

"Okay." Miroku said.

Sango and Miroku each grabbed Kagome by one arm and helped her out of the club and into Miroku's silver Hyundai Tucson. Miroku drove them to Tokyo University. They were all here on scholarship, Kagome to become a journalist, Sango an art teacher, and Miroku to become a doctor.

The friends exited the car. They went inside the university's courtyard, Miroku and Sango helping Kagome hobble along. Miroku stole one last kiss from Sango before turning around and heading for the men's quarters. Sango helped Kagome to her room.

Kagome reached in her pocket and took out her keys. They made a soft jingling sound as she placed them in the lock to her room, which was directly across from Sango's room. She heard the familiar click and opened the door. She thanked Sango and hugged her. Then they both retreated into their rooms.

Kagome changed into her sleepwear, her ankle already feeling a little better. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and entered her small bedroom. She lay down on her soft blue comforter. She snuggled under it and turned off the lamp that stood on her bedside table. She closed the lids of her eyes, covering her chocolate orbs.

**Author's note****: Sorry it's been so long. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I do. I'm sorry people who like Inuyasha and Kikyo or Kagome and Koga being together, but this story is about Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango, so deal with it! I personally like the Inuyasha Kagome pairing. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Waking Up

**Author's note: Hey I'm back! This chapter's about Inuyasha/Kagome after the break ups.**

I don't own Inuyasha; Rumiko Takahashi does. Yet I do own any of my own characters.

Chapter 5

Inuyasha woke with a start; he had received an unpleasant dream where Kikyo had turned into some zombie after kissing some other guy. She had chased him all through the night, all the time declaring how she wished to eat his brain and drink his stomach acids; "Brains!!! BRAINS!!! Stomach juices; **BRAINS**!!!" she had been yelling. And then he tripped, she caught up, and he jerked awake.

"OW!! Dammit!" Inuyasha muttered. He had hit something hard with his head. He opened his eyes.

He was sitting against a wall in an alleyway. He had probably been moping about his break up with Kikyo. "_No wonder it had been so damn uncomfortable!_" he thought.

Inuyasha stood up. He was **extremely** sore; but that's to be expected from a guy who had slept hunched over in an abandoned alleyway. He started to walk away; but then he spotted the girl, Kagome trying to hide herself, but not succeeding.

"And just what are you doing here? Spying on me, eh?"

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Kagome woke up at six o'clock on Saturday. She had dreamt that she was Inuyasha's arms again, clutching his T-shirt, feeling his toned muscles underneath. Her head had been bobbing up and down in rhythm to his steps. She sighed; like **that** would ever happen again.

She headed to her kitchen, pulled out Post Cranberry-Almond Crunch, which she poured into a bowl, and splashed milk onto her cereal. She mixed up the cereal and milk, so that all the cereal was dipped in milk, then she began eating her scrumptious breakfast. She loved the crunch of the flakes, tart flavor of the cranberries, and buttery flavor of the almonds. It was the perfect combo when paired with milk.

As she was eating her breakfast, she debated on what to do. "_I should probably go to the grocery store; my cereal is getting low; so are milk, bread, cheese, and meat. Or maybe I should go to the park and read? That would be nice, but groceries are more important, especially since Sango will be hungry for dinner later today._" She sighed again. It was true Sango was an independent young woman, but when it came to food… Let's just say, she should stay out of the kitchen. "_Yeah, the grocery store it is then._" She finished her cereal and washed her bowl. Then she went to the bathroom to take a bath.

Once she was done with her bath, she exited with a towel around her torso and another wrapped tightly around her locks. She picked out her outfit; a cherry blossom pink T-shirt with the brand _South Pole_ in silver on the front, which hugged her curves perfectly, paired with some jean Capri's and pink and silver Adidas. She got her wallet and keys off the top of her dresser, got a Special K energy bar and a bottle of water, and stuffed them into her light pink tote bag. She grabbed a grey sweatshirt and headed out the door; where she locked the door before taking her leave.

She decided to walk to the grocery store, even though she could drive there in her beautiful cherry red Toyota Camry Le. She felt like getting some exercise; besides if the weight of the groceries was too great for her to carry by herself, she could always take the bus or shuttle. Kagome walked briskly out the front door of the dormitory for sophomore girls.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Kagome was walking to the grocery store, when she heard something like a moping sound coming from the very alleyway she had come through the day before. She turned around her heart thumping in her cheat at the thought of who was there. "_Could it be?_"

She rounded the corner and her heart jumped into her throat. There sat, hunched over and sleeping, the man she had hoped on seeing there. "Inuyasha." She said tenderly.

"_What the heck! What is this feeling?!_" Kagome thought.

Just then Inuyasha jerked. Kagome dashed behind the corner so that he couldn't see her, but she could still look at him. He hit his head against the wall. "OW!! Dammit!" he yelled. Kagome silently giggled. He was so cute! He had been so handsome, so peaceful when he had been asleep. His silver hair had shined in the sun, as it still did. His stirring brought her back down to earth.

Then he opened his eyes. Kagome lost her breath. His amber orbs were so beautiful and mesmerizing. She backed down so that her palms were flat against the wall; so she could catch her breath before venturing another look down those hypnotizing portals. When she turned around, though, she was closer to him than she had expected. He had walked over and turned the corner, facing her; she had immediately put up her arms in a desperate attempt to conceal her identity, blushing all the while. But apparently, her attempt had failed.

"And just what are you doing here? Spying on me, eh?" he asked her cockily.

She blushed an even deeper red, letting her arms drop to her sides. "N-no I wasn't!" she protested; even to her it sounded feeble.

He smirked. "Sure, you weren't." He said sarcastically.

"And so what if I was?" Kagome retorted. "Wouldn't you take it as a compliment?"

"No! Why would I want women I barely know gawking at me?!"

"I don't know. Maybe you think they think you're hot!"

"Are you saying I'm hot?"

"NO! I was just saying what you thought the woman was thinking!"

"Well, I don't think that, but apparently **you** do!"

"I do **not**!"

He spread into an even wider grin. "Mm-hm. Sure."

"UGH!" Kagome groaned. "You are **impossible**!!!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Well, I'd like to know **why** you had been watching me, you little stalker."

"I am **NOT** a **stalker**!!!" she said exasperatedly. She put her hands on her hips, looking at him sternly. "I was going to get groceries this morning, when I just happened to stumble across you, you looked cute, so I watched you sleep, and you woke up."

"So you're saying you **did** think I looked hot!"

Kagome's face was the color of a raspberry. "W-well, and what if I did?"

Inuyasha's cheeks got the slightest bit pink. "I-I don't know." He said quietly.

"_Wait, was he actually __**blushing**__?!_" Kagome thought astounded.

Then he saw the little sheet of paper, which was the list Kagome had made on her way, and snatched it out of her hands. He read it over and asked, "Where's your car?"

"I didn't drive it; I told you already, I was walking to the grocery." She stated. "Why?"

"You can't carry all of this! All together, this stuff weighs a ton!" He blushed even harder. "Come on!" He said grabbing her wrist. He pulled her along until they were outside an apartment building. He led her away from the actual apartment building, and tugged her to a parking space next to it. In the parking spot rested a well-maintained metallic red Dodge Ram.

"Come on!" he said unlocking the doors and opening the passenger seat door, ushering her in.

"Why?" she said.

"Because I'm gonna take you to the grocery store, you're gonna get groceries, and I'll drive you home. Do you not trust me? Besides, I have no interest in you like **that**!" he explained.

"Alright!" she said happily and hurried inside.

And so they were off to the grocery store.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hoped you liked this chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Oh and special thanks to:**

**Alice54: You're my first reviewer! Thanks so much!**** Your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy! Your advice also helped! I hoped I used it well! I really enjoy your stories, too!**

**darkangel0212: Thanks for reviewing. I shall try to keep it up.**

**BlackRosetheVampire: You're my ****third review! Thanks for reviewing! Your stories are awesome! I was very touched when you told me you thought your first Fan Fiction is worse than my first one. But I doubt it is! **

**Kaggy-Higgs88: You're the fourth reviewer! Thanks, I was hoping you would like my story! I will be sure to update as fast as possible! I'm very happy you liked it!**

**inukag4eva2282: Thanks for reviewing! You're my fifth review! I'm so happy you loved it! No problem! About the reviewing part! I'm always happy to review to a story I think is very good. Besides I don't even try reading the ones that are boring!**

**Thank all you guys for reading and telling me that you will be waiting for new chapters, so you can continue to understand what is going on in my story! And thank you to any future reviewers! Criticism or praise is very much appreciated! So please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Sleeping Girl

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I **do** own any characters of my own imagination though.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 6

A Sleeping Girl

Inuyasha was sitting in the driver's seat of his Dodge Dakota, driving the girl who he had caught watching him to Ralph's. She had admitted to thinking he was hot. "_Is that what brought this sudden act?_" He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something fall onto his arm. He had jumped, a little, startled. After he recollected himself, he looked to his right. The girl, Kagome, had fallen asleep and tumbled over onto his arm.

A little color creeped across his cheeks. He didn't move her, though, if she had fallen asleep in the short period of ten minutes that meant she shouldn't be woken until they pulled into a parking spot.

She was so close. He took in a breath, and gasped. The fragrance of her scent smelled like orange blossoms and lavender. It was the most beautiful of scents. Before he was able to think it over he slid one arm around her waist, only lightly holding her. He was surprised when she slid both her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, so serenely. She was still asleep, though. The most surprising of facts was that he didn't mind.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered into him.

His heart started thumping in his chest so hard that he was sure she could hear it. "_Is she actually dreaming about me?!_" He didn't move, afraid of waking her. He drove until he pulled into a parking space in the shopping center. Now, it was time to wake her.

He looked down at the woman still sleeping, her arms not wavering in their strength as they clutched his sides. His arm was still around her. He slowly pulled his arm away. Then he said soft and tenderly, "Time to wake up now, Princess."

She only gripped tighter.

"It's time to get up now." He said a little louder now.

No reaction.

"GET UP, DAMNIT!!!"

"Hmm?" she said, finally starting to open her eyes. When she saw what position they were in, she blushed deep red. "S-sorry!" she immediately withdrew.

"Don't worry about it, you were asleep." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"But, my arms were around you." She blushed even harder.

"Yeah, well you didn't mean to did you? And besides, I didn't mind." And with that he quickly got out of the car.

"Yeah, I didn't, but… wait WHAT!!!" she replied to the last part, and got out of the car.

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but I'm sure I heard wrong. I mean I **know** you didn't say that you didn't mind."

"No, no; you heard right." He said slightly blushing slightly.

"Oh." Was her simple reply. She smiled. "_Really?_" Maybe Inuyasha wasn't as emotionless as she had once thought.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

The last thing Kagome remembered was the soft purring of the engine. Then she had passed into blackness for a while. The next thing she could recall was the distinct smell of pine and mint. She had woken up in the midst of a wood of pine trees. They reached up to the very heavens. Then on the ground she noticed small clumps of mint growing along the sides of a trail. "_What'll happen if I follow this trail?_" she asked herself. "_Only one way to find out._" She had been following the trail for a while now. She noticed she was only wearing a tank top and shorts, but the ground looked as though it had recently snowed. And yet she felt warm. Then she came to the end of the trail. Her jaw dropped.

There was a beautiful clearing. In the middle of it was a river, and above that a cascading waterfall. The clearing had no snow in it; it was carpeted with green, soft, spring grass. The sun was shining in golden beams. The mist from the waterfall made rainbows. But the largest surprise was in the middle of it.

The man had sparkling silver hair, and golden eyes.

Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the clearing, smiling at her.

"You're finally here." He said, stepping forward. He walked over gracefully to where she was standing, and smoothly pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back. When they broke apart, Kagome whispered, out of breath. "Inuyasha…"

He put his finger to his lips. "Shh. No need to talk." He pulled her into another kiss, and this time she hugged him tightly. The kiss seemed to go on forever. They breathed through their noses, neither of them wanting to break apart. But all too soon, he pulled away. He led her into the center of the clearing, his fingers intertwined with hers.

"Sit down." He said. She did as she was told. He took hold of her hands and pulled her over closer to him, so that her head was under the crook of his neck. He then fell backward, so that they were lying on the ground, looking up at the sky. Kagome inhaled deeply. She relaxed, closing her eyes, her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. He seemed to relax, too. He looked down at her as she looked up and kissed her forehead.

"Do you like this?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said. She didn't know how long they held that position. It was wonderful though. Her heart beat faster than usually the whole time. Then…

"WAKE UP, DAMNIT!!!"

She returned to consciousness. She saw her arms were wrapped around Inuyasha's waist. She felt her cheeks get really hot.

She withdrew her hands. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, besides you were sleeping."

"But my arms were around you." Kagome said, her cheeks got even hotter.

"Well, you didn't mean to did you? Besides, I didn't mind."

"I know I didn't, but…wait WHAT!!!"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but I'm sure I heard wrong."

"No. You heard right." He said. Was that pink on his cheeks?

"Oh." She said simply. She smiled. "_Really, now?_" Maybe there Inuyasha wasn't as indifferent as he appeared.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter, my awesome readers! Thanks to ****Rainshimmer for reviewing! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Surprise Runin

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. But I **do** own any characters not developed by Takahashi-sama.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 7

A Surprise Run-in

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the automated doors of Ralph's, Kagome trying to keep up with Inuyasha's brisk pace; sometimes jogging to catch up. She remembered her dream, where she had invaded Inuyasha's space. The alarming thing was; she wished that the dream had actually occurred.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, raising an arm to stop her. "You need milk, right?"

"Yeah." She replied. He stepped aside. She saw a whole small section of different types of percent and brands of milk. "What kind do you need?"

"Two percent." Inuyasha grabbed a couple of milk cartons with a light blue cap. He put it into the cart Kagome had been towing and said, "Here, let me." He started to push it.

"Where next?" he inquired.

"I need eggs."

"Kay." He turned the corner, and she followed. Kagome froze.

Standing amidst the eggs, her mouth wide open, stood Sango.

* * *

Sango woke up, stretching her arms out and yawning. She turned to her left to look at the clock; it was seven o'clock. Being the active young woman she was, she got up took a quick fifteen minute shower, and had some breakfast, while thinking about what to do. "_Wait, do I have enough food to last me a week?_" She went over to the fridge and pantry. She was out of Cup Noodles, eggs, strawberries, cereal, orange juice, fish, taco shells, Poptarts, and cat food for her twin tailed cat friend, Kilala. Yep, she definitely needed to go to the store. "_Alright, then. Time to get dressed and head out!_"

She headed to her dresser and picked out her outfit. It was a light blue and lime green polka-dotted tank top, with cuffed blue jean Capri's, and her lime green converse. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail with a light blue scrunchie. She did her make up; black eye liner along her top lids ending in Egyptian eyelashes, making her look like Elizabeth Taylor as Cleopatra just forty-five degrees higher, lime green eye shadow over light blue eye shadow, and a little light pink lip gloss. She looked at the full picture of her outfit and nodded in approval. Yes, she was ready to go. She snatched her wallet and a water bottle, placing them gently into her small black purse, where her keys already lay. She took out her keys and stepped out the door. She was greeted by the small sounds of shuffling feet in the hallway. She locked her door and turned around, seeing one girl with red hair and green eyes and another girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Ayame! Hey Juniya!"

"Hello, Sango!" they replied groggily.

"I just had to take out my trash." Juniya said.

"I did too!" Ayame said, becoming a little excited. "And so we bumped into each other in the hallway! And now you just came out!"

"Where are you going?" Juniya asked, noticing how she was dressed. "A date with 'Roku?"

"No, I don't only dress nice when I'm going out."

"Yeah, right!" Ayame teased.

"No, seriously! As a matter of fact, I'm going to Ralph's!" Sango said, rolling her eyes. "And speaking of that, I'd better get going!" She weaved her way away from her two pals that lived in the rooms on either side of her. She hurried out of the door to the girls' dorm, past the courtyard, and to the parking lot. She pulled out her cars keys and unlocked her awesome, hot pink Infiniti G35.

She sat down in the driver's seat, feeling the usual thrill of sitting in a hot ride like this. Since the moment she had received it as a two-person sweet sixteen gift from her mom and dad, she had never gotten over the beautiful shade of hot pink, the feel of the cool leather seats against the fabric of her clothes, or the uber comfortable way the settings changed. Her car always sent shivers down her spine and goose bumps on her skin, like a shock of static electricity.

She settled down into the seat before placing the key in its place and turning it. The familiar purr of the engine starting echoed in her ears. Yes, she loved this car. She drove out of the university and over to Ralph's.

* * *

Sango turned the wheel of her hot pink car, making it spin into a parking spot. She walked into the store. "_Hmm, what should I get first?_" she thought, starting to drift off into the store; but she caught herself when she saw the cart and basket dispensers. "_Well, I won't get too far without a cart, will I?_" She thought, grabbing one and pushing it down the Mexican food aisle.

"I'll get the taco shells." She said to herself. Once she found her favorite brand and put it in her basket, she went to the cereal aisle. She found some Kellogg's Corn Flakes and Raisin Bran, and added them to her cart. Then she saw a bag of Hershey's fun size milk chocolate bars. She looked around and put them in her cart. "Hey they're on a good sale!" she said, trying to convince herself. She headed to the dairy product aisle, where she would get eggs and milk. She got some milk and headed over to the egg section. She grabbed a family pack of eighteen grade AA eggs. She turned around to see Kagome staring at her gaping, Inuyasha standing next to her, pushing a cart.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah; Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Wait, Sango **Tanakon**?!" Inuyasha inquired.

"Yeah!" Sango said, remembering Inuyasha knew Miroku, who had probably told him about her.

"You're 'Roku's girlfriend!"

"Wait! Hold up; you two know each other!!!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Not directly. He's Miroku's best friend." Sango explained.

Kagome silently mouthed "Oh."

"Wait; you know Miroku **too**!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well, duh!!! He's my best friend's boyfriend, I'd **better **know him!!!" Kagome exclaimed; Sango nodded in approval.

"Right, well what are you doing here, girlfriend of Miroku?" Inuyasha snapped, getting right to the point. "Following our best friend, are we?"

"I was doing nothing of the sort. As a matter of fact, I didn't know Kagome was up; besides I get up at about seven on the weekends, Kagome you know that."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah, and I got up at about six."

"See; I just happened to be in need of a restock of the fridge and pantry! I was out of everything!" Sango explained.

"Well, let's see what you got in here." Inuyasha grabbed the first item that slid under his hands and pulled it out. It was the bag of Hershey's.

"Sango!" Kagome tssked.

She reached into the cart and pulled out the taco shells.

"Sometimes I wonder how women stay thin!" Inuyasha said.

"Wha-at! They were on a good sale! You know how much I love Hershey's milk chocolate, Kagome!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to succumb to temptation." The philosophical Kagome had made her appearance.

"Well, I know for a fact that if you saw strawberry ice cream on sale, you would succumb; so why can't I?" She had hit the spot; Kagome turned pink.

"N-no; I would prevail!!!" Kagome defended.

"Uh-huh." Sango said sarcastically. "Wait, why are you two here **together**?"

"Umm." They said in unison, turning pink.

"Never mind, you don't haveta tell me. That's your business." Sango winked at Kagome, and showed her a small thumbs up meaning "_Go for it, Kagome!_"

Kagome blushed.

"Well, I'll go finish up and go. 'Kay, bye!" Sango said waving, then weaving her way to the aisle she needed, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Uh, Kagome; what was that last part about?"

* * *

Inuyasha had seen the little thumbs up that Sango had flashed to Kagome. Then the girl said she'd go finish and leave the store. Didn't she want to catch up with her friend?

"Uh, Kagome what was that all about?"

He saw her blush. "M-maybe she has a date with 'Roku." Kagome shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe." He heard the lie in her voice. He understood; it was a reason she didn't really want to mention, via it was too embarrassing. She had meant, "_Go for it!_"

"Well, we'd better get the rest of the stuff you need." He stated.

"Yes, we should." He heard her relief at the change of subject and inside him he was happy she wasn't embarrassed any more.

"So where to?" He questioned.

Kagome looked at the slip of paper she had written on when they had entered the store. "_So I don't forget._" She had said.

"Cereal. I need Post Selects Cranberry Almond Crunch."

Inuyasha swerved around in the direction of the breakfast aisle. He scanned the cereal boxes until he found what he was looking for and dropped it in the cart; "Cheese."

He turned the corner, Kagome at his heels. He dodged other carts and people as he made his way to the deli section. Kagome bought a pound of the cheddar, mozzarella, and provolone cheeses. "Now I need meat."

He showed her the refrigerated section where the meats were. She picked out some pork, chicken and ground beef. "Alright, I'm ready for check out!" she said cheerily.

Groaning to himself, Inuyasha pushed the cart through the freezer section, the shortcut to the checkout. That ended up being the **long** cut.

"Ooh!!! Strawberry ice cream's on sale!!!" she said, stopping Inuyasha midstride.

"Oh come on; you said you wouldn't succumb to temptation!" he said, showing too much annoyance.

"Well, I didn't ask you to come with me. And besides, I can buy what I want with my own money!" She put her hands on her hips.

That made him notice how her Capri's hugged that part of her body. Her legs just underneath were very beautiful; creamy, smooth, and toned. His eyes traveled upward to see the T-shirt that showed off her curves, and a little higher to see the shirt allow a small view of her cleavage. Just above that was her beautiful neck. Then he saw that she had noticed where his eyes had traveled, and forced himself to look away from the goddess standing before him.

"And I just might share some with you." She bribed.

"Oh all right; even though you're going to break my back!" he succumbed. How did she do this to him? He had always stood up for what he believed. But she had just made him allow her to do something he didn't want her to do. How?

"_Oh well; someday I'll figure it out!_" he thought as she placed the ice cream in the cart.

"So are you gonna come to my place when we're done here for ice cream?"

"Of course; that's your payment for my help! I think that's fair don't you?"  
"If I didn't, why would I have invited you?"  
"You've got a point there."

"Yeah, I know I do. Well, let's get this done with and head off."

"Okay."

He pushed the cart to the checkout station with the least people. The line moved quickly, and soon it was their turn. The checkout lady scanned Kagome's items and Kagome paid her fee. Once the bagger finished bagging the groceries, Inuyasha pushed the cart outside, unlocked his car, and put the bags of food in his trunk.

They both got in the car, talking about the bagging girl.

"She must have been only seventeen!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Not to mention all that acne all over her face." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't be cruel; you know, I used to have a lot of pimples scattered around my face."

"Really?" Inuyasha couldn't picture her angelic face with blemishes. "No way!"

"Yup, I sure did! I thought I was really unattractive back when I was in high school!"

"Hmm; I can't see you as unattractive." She widened her eyes. "_Wait, did I just say that out loud?!_"

"Umm, I need to know where you live to drive there." He said, changing the subject.

"Oh, of course; I'm sorry! I live at Tokyo University."

"Okay, we'll be there in about ten minutes."

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to inukag4eva2282, Kaggy-Higgs88, and Alice54. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock!!! Next chapter will be out ASAP!**


	8. Chapter 8 In Her Room

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I own Juniya and any other characters of my own creation.

**Author's note: Thanks to BlackRosetheVampire for always reviewing! Special thanks to inukag4eva2282 for the support and making me feel good about myself! Well here's the chapter XD!**

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 8

In Her Room

Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot of Tokyo University. Kagome pointed at a spot, an empty spot.

They slid out of his car. Inuyasha was caught off guard when Kagome snatched his hand, pulling him towards the buildings. He blushed a little.

"W-wait, don't we need to get the groceries?!" he said trying to pull away, but she squeezed his hand harder, so that he couldn't. She pulled them to a stop in view of a building.

"That's my building, 'kay." She said. "I thought you should know where we needed to go."

"Oh; so that's why you seemed to forget about the groceries. I thought you just couldn't wait to get me in your dorm room." He scoffed.

She took hold of his hand once again, pulling him this time to the car.

"Dammit, wench you're gonna rip my arm right out of its socket!"

She swerved around facing him, sheer anger on her beautiful face.

"Is that REALLY the way you treat a LADY!!! I won't stand for it! You'd better apologize right NOW or go home alright! And if you EVER address me like that again I won't forget it! You'll never be invited to my dorm again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!"

"Yes! Yes, I understand! Alright, consider this my apology."

"HMPH!" she said stomping her foot and pulling him forward once again.

"I will need to hear "I'm sorry!" from you before you enter my dorm."

"_No!_" he thought. "_I __**never**__ apologize!_" Yet somehow he knew he wanted to enter her dorm. So he would actually have to apologize. By this time they had already reached the car and Kagome had piled the grocery bags on him and her.

"Let's go." She said leading the way, but this time not grabbing his hand.

In a few minutes, they had reached the door to her dorm. It was time to do it.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She smiled. "Welcome to my room."

* * *

Sango, Ayame, and Juniya were watching from Juniya's window watching as Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out of a big red truck. Kagome then dragged the man to view the dorm, pointing right where they were standing.

"Eep!" Ayame screamed, ducking and pushing her friend's heads down.

"OW!!! Ayame that hurt! Warn us next time!" Sango protested.

"No, Sango; don't scold Ayame, we should be thanking her! Her reflexes saved us being spotted and lectured by Kagome or the man she's with!" Juniya said rubbing Ayame's head messing up her hair up, but if Ayame had a tail, it'd be wagging right now.

Then she registered what Juniya had said. "Wait, Kagome's cheating on Koga!"

"No, they broke up." Sango said.

"So does that mean I can hook up with him?"

"I'd ask Kagome if it's ok first."

"Yeah, I will." Ayame said. "Well, she and silver hair dude seem to be getting along well." She said, turning her attention back to the window. She had spoken too soon, though. Just now, Kagome had blown up at the new man.

"Whoa; Kags looks really angry!" Juniya exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Sango said.

"Looks like she calmed down some." Ayame noticed. "She must have been mad at him and he said sorry."

The pair headed to the car.

"Do you think they fell in love at first sight? Or they learned to love each other?" Ayame asked.

"I'm not sure." Sango said. "But, as you can see, they clearly like each other."

The girls giggled and gossiped until they heard someone coming down the hall.

They all stuck their heads out the doorframe.

Kagome and Inuyasha were coming down the hall, loaded with groceries. The girls watched as they made their way through the hall to Kagome's door.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

"Welcome to my room." Kagome said, sticking her keys in the lock and unlocking the door. It swung open.

After the door was closed behind them, the girls all giggled, and Sango let out a muffled scream of excitement.

* * *

Inuyasha entered the room and was immediately intoxicated with the scent of orange blossoms and lavender. It was Kagome's scent and it was everywhere. He put the groceries and had the urge to hug her. How did she **do** this to him!

Kagome set down the groceries and started putting them away. She put the things that needed refrigeration in the fridge, and the dry stuff in the pantry. When she was done, she got two mugs and filled them to the top with ice cream.

"Inuyasha, come get your ice cream!" she hollered. She was surprised when he hugged her from behind, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Thank you, Kagome." He whispered into her ear. He put his face in her hair and inhaled her scrumptious scent.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed.

He was barely able to pull away. He picked up his mug of ice cream. "Where do we sit?" he asked.

"You can go sit on the couch." She said, still out of breath. The sudden act had taken her by surprise. She went to go join him.

They sat on the couch. Inuyasha sniffed the ice cream. It smelt sweet and sugary. He tried a spoonful.

"Mm, this is **really** good, Kagome!" he exclaimed. "I understand why you love this ice cream do much!" He started eating it twice as fast.

"Watch out, if you eat it too fast you might get a…"

"BRAINFREEZE!!!" Inuyasha yelped.

"I was going to warn you! I'm sorry! I was too late!"

"Don't worry about it." He said. He felt dizzy; from the ice cream and the intensity of Kagome's scent. Under the effects of the brain freeze, he pulled Kagome onto his lap.

"Oof!" Kagome said as Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap.

Inuyasha put her head on his shoulder gently. He hugged her lightly, but firmly. Soon afterward he fell asleep with her in his arms.

Kagome tried to get out of his grasp, but he didn't let her, holding her tight when she tried to escape. She didn't mind all that much, but she was still a little embarrassed. She settled into his arms, relaxing.

"_Apparently, the only option I have is to wait until he wakes up._" Kagome thought. She snuggled into him, and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and again special thanks to the people mentioned in the other author's note! I hoped you liked this chapter! I liked writing this! It was fun! Hope you keep reading, my readers! Next chapter is coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9 Fulfilling Wishes

I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I **do** own Juniya and any other characters created by myself.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 9

Fulfilling Wishes

Inuyasha stirred, slowly waking up. Then he realized he wasn't the only figure here. Wait, who was in bed with him!!!

He looked down to see that the girl was Kagome. Then he realized that they weren't in a bed, they were on a couch. Then he started to remember what had happened. He had been drunk with her scent and his brainfreeze. He saw that his arms were around her waist. A slight shade of pink crept over his cheeks. Then he realized that the woman in his arms was still asleep. She looked so peaceful and serene. He wished they could stay like that forever.

The luster of her creamy skin was too tempting. He couldn't help himself. He brushed the soft area of her cheek with the back of his hand. She stirred.

"Inuyasha…" she said, still half asleep and confused. She saw his hand on her cheek.

His cheeks got warmer than they already were. He started to pull away, both form her cheek and the embrace. She didn't let him, though. She caught his hand in hers and held it to her silken cheek and snuggled into his chest. She was blushing, but she was comfortable. Again, he began to be intoxicated with her alluring scent.

He was beginning to lose control of himself. He wanted to kiss her cheek. He started to bend over to do just that. His heart was thumping in his chest. Would she reject him? He bent over more and she closed her eyes. He kissed her cheek. She didn't move. Then he couldn't suppress it any more.

The moment he had stepped into this room, his inner self had begun stirring. He had felt the need to hold her, to touch her. When one wish was fulfilled another wish would come to the surface. But one wish that had been there since the moment her scent had hit him and still hadn't been fulfilled. He had wished to kiss her. He still had that wish. She was in a position that hinted to him that she wanted the same.

He shook her a little and she opened her eyes. He looked at them, searching for an answer. Her eyes made him want her even more. He couldn't hold back any longer.

Slowly, he inched closer to her, not once losing eye contact. He was mere millimeters away, when he stopped. He pulled away, realizing that he wasn't ready for this yet. He still wanted Kikyo. He didn't want to kiss her and then run off to another woman. That would scar her for life.

She realized he wasn't going to kiss her and opened her eyes. She was confused; why had he pulled away at the last second? It would be the mystery that would taunt her dreams.

He let her off his lap, taking his hand from her cheek. He thanked her for having him. He again told her how delicious the ice cream was.

"If you ever need it, you're welcome here." She offered.

"Alright, thanks." He replied, although he doubted he would ever take up that offer.

She wondered why he looked so uncomfortable when he said that.

He gave her a curt nod and exited her room. He wondered if he would ever see that face of an angel ever again.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

**Author's note: Thanks to all my reviewers; without you I wouldn't be able to write like this. I got a lot for last chapter! Oh, and if you're a Twilight fan, I wrote a Fan Fiction about it! If you LOVE to laugh, I think you'll have fun with that one! **


	10. Chapter 10 Realizations

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do own Juniya though. She and any other characters of my own imagination belong to me.

**Author's note: Thanks to inukag4eva2282 for giving me the idea for this chapter!!! I hope all of you readers like it!!!**

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 10

Realizations

Inuyasha wanted Kikyo back. He hoped she still wanted him. He flipped open his phone. He dialed her number, hoping she would pick up.

It rang three times before she picked up. "What do you want, Inuyasha."

"Uh, Kikyo, I was wondering if you would come to dinner with me tonight. Um, just as friends." He sounded pathetic, even to himself.

"Aaw, poor baby; he won't be able to live without me." She said. He could hear the sneer in her voice. "Yeah, whatever; I'll go. I pity you; you've never had a woman other than me." She laughed.

"Ok, then, what time should I pick you up?"

"Six."

"Where will we go?"

"Shoujo Sushi Bar."

"Alright, see you later." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." She hung up.

He sighed. Well, at least he was going out on a date with her, even if she didn't treat him well right now. He would change that tonight, though. They would be together again by tomorrow.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up in front of Kikyo's apartment and honked his horn. Kikyo exited her home, walked to the truck, and sat down on the cold leather seats. She was dressed in a black dress with the gown down to her ankle. It hugged her hips perfectly, and was dotted with sequins just under her bust. She was wearing black spiked high heel platforms. She had her hair in a loose ponytail. She looked beautiful.

But, she didn't take his breath away like she used to. And when she stepped in the car, her scent didn't intoxicate him. She smelled like strong perfume; that was it. He tried not to scrunch up his nose. He missed the smell of orange blossoms and lavender.

She buckled her seat, and he drove them to the sushi bar. He got out of the car and started to the restaurant, when he noticed that Kikyo was not following him. She sat back in his car looking in the pull out mirror, doing her makeup. "_Dammit, why does she have to worry about makeup; why can't she have natural beauty like Kagome?_" he thought, then realized what he had thought. But then Kikyo finally walked over to him.

When he looked at her face, he thought her face looked like a clown's face. He suppressed a scoff. Why did she smear her natural looks? Why couldn't she embrace her natural looks?

They walked into the restaurant. They got seated and the waiter handed them their menus. He asked for their choice of drink. Inuyasha ordered a Sprite. Kikyo ordered a Dr. Pepper. Inuyasha hated the smell and taste of that! It was disgusting!

After the waiter returned with their drinks Inuyasha ordered them a pair of plates of California rolls.

"Well, Inuyasha, you sure know how to treat a woman. You know how much I love California rolls!" Kikyo said.

"Yeah." He replied simply. He wondered what type of food Kagome liked. He couldn't stop wondering about her. What kind of soda she liked; candy she liked; music. He was brought out of his reverie when a penguin and a clown came into view.

His vision went back into focus and he saw the waiter setting the plates down on his table. He also saw Kikyo scarfing down the California rolls two at a time.

"_Does she not have __**any**__ manners at all?! Why can't she eat like a lady; like Kagome._" He thought. "_And why the hell do I keep on comparing her to Kagome?_"

They had their dinner and Inuyasha drove Kikyo home.

They were sitting in the car in silence. Then suddenly Kikyo burst out, "Inuyasha! I've missed you!!! Will you take me back!!! I don't care for anyone else!!! I want you back!"

She then lurched over and pressed her lips to his. It was then that he realized that this would keep on happening. She would cheat on him; he would want her back and invite her to dinner; she would beg for him to take her back; he would accept; and then the cycle would repeat. He knew he was sick of it. He realized he didn't really want her anymore.

He pushed her away from him. "No, Kikyo. I wanted you back when I invited you to dinner, but now I realize I really don't need you; I don't want you. So get out of my car and get out of my life." He reached across her and opened the door. He then pushed her out.

She landed on her palms and knees. Her dress was ruined and tears were spilling out of her eyes.

"DAMN YOU, INUYASHA SAKAHASHI!!!" she screamed into the night.

* * *

**Author's note: So how did you guys like it? Please tell me in your reviews! I will get the next chapter out ASAP, 'kay?! I will be waiting for your reviews XD !**


	11. Chapter 11 Comfort In Her Arms

I do not Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I do own Juniya and any other characters of my own imagination.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 11

Comfort In Her Arms

Inuyasha sped off towards Tokyo University. After severing his ties with Kikyo, he needed someone to help calm him down after breaking up with his first woman. He quickly got to the university and filled a parking spot. He sprinted to the building where he knew she was. He ran until he came upon her door. He tried the door. He was in luck; the door was unlocked. He stormed into the room, seeing Kagome on the couch looking over at who had entered with her chocolate pools. She stood up; an instinct of hers. He strode over to her and engulfed her in his arms.

"Kagome…" he whispered. His voice sent shivers down her spine. She hugged him back.

He released her after a few moments. He had already calmed down quite a bit.

"Hold on a sec, I'll get you some dinner." She said. Inuyasha didn't refuse; he wanted to taste her cooking.

She grabbed a plate and put some beef stroganoff on it. She quickly and fluidly walked over to Inuyasha and placed the plate on the coffee table in front of him. He thanked her and started to eat.

Inuyasha was taken aback by the flavor of the pasta she had placed in front of him. It tasted like nothing he had ever tasted in his life. It was delicious!

He couldn't help but start stuffing his mouth with it. Kagome giggled. He turned his head to stare at her. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. He finished up quickly.

"That was the best stroganoff I've ever tasted!" he exclaimed and she blushed.

"It's a family recipe." She said bashfully. "My mom taught me how to make it."

"Well, it's **really** good!!! I wouldn't mind eating that every night!"

She blushed an even deeper red. "No, I think that if you had it every night, you'd get tired of it." She said, twirling her finger in her hair shyly.

"And what if I did get tired of it; would you endorse me with other dishes of your concoction?" He asked getting up and walking to her kitchen. She followed him to the kitchen, leaning on the counter with her elbows. He placed his plate in the sink.

"Would you?" he asked while outstretching his arms to lean on the ledge behind Kagome that was slightly higher than the counter; trapping her in between his arms.

She nodded. "Yes, I would." She whispered.

Inuyasha moved his face closer to hers. "Thank you." He said quietly.

He removed his arms from ledge; at the same time releasing her. He moved to the living room, flopping onto the couch. She came to the doorframe and leaned on it. He patted the space beside her; inviting her to sit next to him. She sat down and Inuyasha took a sniff of her scent. That burning desire to feel her returned.

Kagome unconsciously leaned into Inuyasha. He looked down at her, loving how close they were. He wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his face in her hair and breathing in.

"I love how you smell, Kagome." He breathed into her hair. She tensed.

"_Did he really just say that or was it just wishful thinking? And why would I wish for him to say that?_" she thought. He exhaled onto her neck and Kagome got an electric shock of excitement. He withdrew. She felt disappointed.

She looked up at him. He looked drunk. He didn't look drunk when they were in the kitchen. Kagome was fairly certain he hadn't had any alcohol. Then why would he look like that?

Inuyasha felt dizzy. He had inhaled too much of her sweet smell. He pulled her onto his lap. He turned her around so that she was facing him. Her eyes looked surprised and confused, yet so innocent. They were the last fact that made him snap. He tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her arms slid under his and held his shoulders. It seemed like time had stopped right there. They both secretly didn't want this moment to end; unfortunately they broke apart eventually.

He didn't release her; though he loosened his hold on her quite a bit. She looked up at him; he looked down at her and their eyes locked onto each another.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." He said.

"Why would you be sorry? What did you do?" she said, her forehead scrunching up.

"I'm sorry I hugged you; I wasn't thinking clearly." He said looking down at his feet.

"It's okay; I didn't mind, as you saw, I mean, I hugged you back. But I wonder; why did you come here?"

"I went on a date." He said, still looking at his feet this time some blush crossing his face. "I called my ex-girlfriend after leaving you here. Then I went to a sushi bar with her. We had dinner and when we were in front of her apartment she asked me to take her back and that she was sorry and that she was stupid for leaving me. That's what I had wanted at the beginning but…" he trailed off, his face becoming a darker shade of pink.

"Yes." Kagome said, really annoyed. Why was he here if he had his girlfriend back? She was overcome by jealousy.

"I told her to leave me alone. I didn't want her." Inuyasha said, looking like he had a sunburn all over his face.

"Why?" Kagome asked her brow furrowing once again.

"Because I realized she had been replaced. Someone else had taken her place."

"And who might that person be?" Kagome asked her heart racing.

"I'm pretty sure I changed my mind about her because of you, Kagome."

They both blushed. Kagome couldn't believe she had actually heard that.

"Well, was that a good thing?"

"I think it was a good thing for my nerves. I knew the cheat, sorry, back together cycle would continue."

"Well that's all good and well but you still haven't answered my question." She said. She wanted to know why he had blessed her with this visit.

"I needed to cool off, and the first thing I thought was you. Then I didn't really think at all until I got here."

"So that's why you stormed in and hugged me!" she said, finally solving a piece of his mysterious being.

He blushed even harder, if that was possible. He finally looked up at her, he had tears pooling in his eyes.

"Sh-she was m-my first w-woman!" he bawled. Kagome hugged him to her chest and he sobbed into her shirt. (**A.N **I know this is really out of character for Inuyasha, but too bad, that's what I decided to do in my story. He can't be an emotionless blob! I mean, the only time he might actually be like this is when Kikyo's involved.)

Inuyasha cried into Kagome for a while, and then he calmed down. He noticed where he was and he felt his face burning. But he loved it. She felt so soft and smelled so nice. He inhaled and it her scent once again engulfed him.

"You ok now, Inuyasha?" she asked him.

Her voice made his self control snap. He couldn't stop himself before he stood up, hoisting her to her feet, looked down at her, and craned his neck down so that his lips were mere centimeters away from hers. He stopped there, breathing in as she breathed out, breathing in the air that had been inside of her. He couldn't wait any longer; he closed the distance. He wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her hands into his mane of silver hair. Her lips tasted so good! They tasted like strawberries at the peak of ripeness. Her lips moved against his in a rhythm. They kissed intensely until their lungs were bursting for air.

They broke apart, gasping for air. They panted a for a little while; then Inuyasha broke their silence.

"Whoa! Did anyone tell you that you are one hell of a kisser? Or that your lips are delicious?" he asked, placing his hands either side of her waist, just above her hips.

She blushed. "No, but just now someone did!" she said and they both laughed.

He bent down and kissed her again, this time venturing to lick her lower lip. She groaned in pleasure when he did so. They broke apart again.

"Well, it's getting late. I should probably go." He said and she nodded regretfully.

"But before you go, how 'bout we exchange phone numbers?" she said and this time he nodded.

Kagome located her cell phone and exchanged it for Inuyasha's. They entered each other's number into the cell phones. Then they kissed one last time before Inuyasha exited her dorm room.

Kagome started towards the bathroom to get ready for bed, reliving the night's events.

* * *

**Author's note: Well I hope that was satisfying! I think all of you readers were waiting for this! Especially Kaggy-Higgs88! Well keep on reading! Thank you to all my readers and special thanks to:**

**inukag4eva**

**Alice54**

**BlackRosetheVampire**

**Kaggy-Higgs88**

**Just. Forget. Your. Sorrow.**

**For always reviewing!!!**

**Thanks to Zak saturday 1 and hms5375 for reviewing!**

**And also please check out my other stories!!! They are A Girl's Game (Twilight) and Secretly a Princess (Inuyasha)! I will be updating them soon!**


	12. Chapter 12 Plans

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I **do** own Juniya and any other characters that are of my own creation.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 12

Plans

Kagome woke up and stretched. No sooner had she got out of bed, when she heard someone rapping on her door.

"_Is it Inuyasha!!! He's here already!_" Kagome thought happily.

Kagome skipped over to her door and opened it. She was about to invite Inuyasha in when she realized it wasn't Inuyasha. Juniya stood in her doorframe, tapping her foot. She was dressed as if she were ready to go somewhere.

"Hi, Kagome! Why aren't you ready yet!" she said. "Didn't we plan a shopping spree today?"

Kagome was confused. Then it hit her. "Wait is today Sunday?!" Kagome asked, worried. It was true; Sango, Juniya, Ayame, and Rin had invited her to join them at the mall on Sunday.

"Yes, today is Sunday. A voice behind Juniya said. Kagome recognized none other than Rin standing behind Juniya. And behind her stood Ayame and Sango.

"_With everything that had happened yesterday, I forgot that today is Sunday._" She silently thought. She slapped her forehead. "I'm **so** sorry, guys! I'm not ready!" she said, her tone pleading them for forgiveness. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's eight o'clock." Sango said. "And what the hell happened that it made you sleep two hours later than usual?"

"Nothing." Kagome stated. "I guess my body needed more sleep." She shrugged.

"Are you sure there was nothing going on in there?" Ayame questioned, teasing and embarrassing.

"Ayame!!! Yes, I'm absolutely sure!" Kagome exclaimed, bopping Ayame on the head.

"Then may we step in and help you get ready?" Sango asked.

"Of course you may!" Kagome said, stepping away so that they could enter. "I mean, I am always happy to get some help!"

They came in and Kagome immediately headed for the shower. When she was done, her friends were in her room, an outfit sitting on her bed. On her bed lay a sexy scarlet tank top with ruffled black fabric across the chest, a black pleated miniskirt, and bright red and black high heels, the black being around the rim and on the heel, a black bow in the center.

"You're wearing this." They all stated in unison.

"Guys, we're just going to the mall; why do I have to wear something as flashy as this?" she asked.

"Because a girl needs to look good when she's at the mall; and besides, we know all the guys at the mall will drool!" Sango said.

"So basically you're gonna force me to kill my feet just for your self-amusement." Kagome stated.

"Yup!" they all chirped, in unison once again.

Kagome groaned. She got changed and looked in her full body mirror. She gasped. She looked **hot**!!!

"Told ya!" Juniya exclaimed. "Now we just have to do your hair and makeup!"

"No; I'm doing my makeup by self, thank you very much!" she protested.

"**Fine**; have it your way! But we're still doing your hair!" Rin chirped. The black haired, brown eyed woman led Kagome back into the bathroom. Her friends allowed Kagome to do her makeup. She put on a dusting of red eye shadow on her lids, some cherry red lip gloss, and some eyeliner. Then the girls took to Kagome's hair.

"Well, we're definitely not putting into a side ponytail like Rin." Ayame debated.

"Hey!" Rin said, stroking her ponytail. "I like my side pony just fine!"

"And we're not straightening it either." Ayame said.

"We can't put it into a ponytail; I already have one." Sango said.

"And of course, we can't put it in a bun!" Juniya said, getting protective of her style.

"So then let's just curl it!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm ok with that." Kagome said.

"Great; then let's get to it!" Sango said.

They found the curling iron and curled Kagome's hair loosely. It looked beautiful! They were very proud of their work.

"Kagome you officially look like a goddess!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome giggled. She looked at the mirror, she couldn't deny it. Even she thought she looked good.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Kagome said grabbing her black purse, wallet and keys. "Whose car are we going in?"

* * *

The girls piled into Ayame's emerald green Nissan Cube. Kagome sat in the back with Sango, and Rin sat in the passenger seat in front with Ayame behind the wheel. Kagome remembered that Inuyasha might come to her place and pulled out her light pink LG Xenon cell phone and slid out her keyboard and texted him.

_Kags2893_: **Hey Yash! I'm not gonna be home, so don't come to my house rite now k?**

It was a couple of minutes until her phone vibrated, telling her she had a new text message.

_Yashboi22_: **Kk, Kagome! Where ya gonna be?**

_Kags2893_: ** I'm going 2 da mall with my friends.**

_Yashboi22_:** LOL! That's funny, cuz my friends and I r going 2 da mall 2! **_Kags2893_: **Really? That's so KOOL!**

_Yashboi22_: **Maybe we cud, like, meet up sumwhere?**

Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest.

_Kags2893_: **Let me check. 1 sec.**

"Could someone meet up with us at the mall?" Kagome asked.

"Who?" they all asked.

Kagome blushed. "Umm, Inuyasha." She said shyly.

Rin and Sango gaped at her; Ayame couldn't since she was driving.

"Ooh! Somebody has a new **boyfriend**!" Ayame teased from the front.

"He's **not** my boyfriend." Kagome said aloud. "_Yet._" She thought. Then she remembered something.

"Oh, and he has some friends coming with him." She told the group.

"So he **and** a bunch of hot boys are going to the mall! Where do I **sign up**!" Rin exclaimed.

"So is it okay with you guys if he can meet up with us?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah!" they answered.

"Okay, thanks guys!" Kagome exclaimed.

_Yashboi22_: **Kk, Kagome! I'll wait 4 ur answer.**

_Kags2893_: **Back! My friends say that, yes u and ur friends can meet up with us!**

_Yashboi22_: **KOOL! Ok, but where shud we meet up?**

"Guys, where should we meet up?" Kagome asked.

"At the food court in an hour." They all said back.

"Kay!" Kagome said, turning back to her cell phone screen.

_Kags2893_: **How about the food court in an hour?**

_Yashboi22_:** Lemme check. **

_Kags2893_: **Kk.**

Kagome waited for about five minutes, fidgeting out of excitement. She jumped when her phone vibrated in her lap. She looked at the screen and nearly screamed out of excitement.

_Yashboi22_:** My friends say we'll be there. See u l8ter! Inuyasha**

_Kags2893_: **Awesum! K, Bye! Luv, Kagome.**

Kagome squealed.

"They're meeting up with us at the food court in one hour!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Cool!" her friends said.

Kagome couldn't wait to get to the mall. She couldn't wait for one hour to pass.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, guys! I hope you all liked this chapter! The next chapter will be up soon! Please read and review! I will definitely have fun with the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13 Leave Me Alone

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do own Juniya, Kichiro, and any other characters of my own imagination.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 13

Leave Me Alone

Inuyasha stepped out of Kichiro's black 2009 Jeep Cherokee, looking at the huge building a few yards away. It was a big white building with the brand names Macy's, JCPenny, Sears, and others. He turned to see Miroku, his older brother Sesshomaru, and Kichiro getting out of the car.

"Come on guys!" he said, motioning towards the building behind him.

"Hold your horses! I need to lock my own car, ya know!" Kichiro retorted.

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently. He needed to buy some black jeans and a few black, white, and red T-shirts. Inuyasha was also in desperate need of a jacket and some new sneakers. He was hoping to hit Hot Topic, Macy's Men's, the men's section in Sears, the men's section at JCPenny, Men's Foot Locker, and Wilson's Leather in one hour. After that he was going to the food court to meet up with Kagome and her friends. He couldn't wait for an hour to pass, though he would never admit it out loud.

Kichiro, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were heading towards Inuyasha. Kichiro pointed his car keys over his shoulder and pressed a button. The familiar honk signaled that the car had locked up. They started heading at their normal fast strides. In no time at all, they were at the big glass doors that slid smoothly away, clearing their path.

"Ok, guys; I need some orange sneakers pronto!" Kichiro declared, his demon features showing clearly. He had short, spiky, black hair (**A.N** sorta like Train Heartnet's hair from Black Cat except black). His dark grey eyes pierced holes through them, telling them that he was serious. He was the same height as Inuyasha and Miroku, Sesshomaru being a bit taller. From how he dressed, you could clearly see that Kichiro was obsessed with bright orange. You could tell via the bright orange PAMA International brand T-shirt, the bright orange, yellow-orange, and white Nike sneakers, and the genuine leather bright orange belt. The T-shirt hit under his neck, stopping at his chest and the belt hugged the light grey skinny jeans to his waist. His unzipped black leather jacket finished the look; he looked smooth, dangerous, yet fun.

The group nodded, but it didn't matter because Kichiro had already turned around and started striding to Men's Foot Locker. Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha jogged up to him to catch up. Then they entered the store where everyone looked for the sneakers that they needed, because all of their sneakers were falling apart. Inuyasha found some white and red Nike sneakers with black laces and a black Nike brand. Miroku found some purple and silver Nike sneakers. Sesshomaru found some gold and white Nike sneakers with the Nike brand and laces in gold. Kichiro found a pair of the same sneakers, except they were new. (**A.**N Sorry to all my readers, but I search these items on Google and the Nike sneakers were the best looking ones XD!)

Once they were done paying for their shoes, they exited the store and Inuyasha dragged them across the way to Wilson's Leather. In about five minutes Inuyasha found a black rivet leather jacket with a hood and he went into the changing room. He came out and looked in the mirror.

"Not too shabby, little brother." Sesshomaru said. "You'll do some serious wooing in that jacket."

Inuyasha jabbed his big brother in the stomach with his elbow, his dog ears twitching out of annoyance. Sesshomaru only flinched; he was all demon so it didn't hurt a lot.

"Say something like that again and you'll regret it." He glared at his brother.

"Yes, alright; wouldn't want to embarrass you." Sesshomaru said, messing up his brother's hair. Then he walked off, pretending to be looking at the racks of coats, but Inuyasha knew better; Sesshomaru was waiting for his reaction.

Inuyasha exhaled sharply and flattened his hair; he would **not** give his brother the thing he wanted, him pissing off.

"Well, if you're done, shall we get going?" Miroku asked philosophically.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered and everyone left the store.

* * *

One hour later, the guys were heading for the food court. But on their way, they heard a feminine voice yell…

"KOGA, GO AWAY!!! I **ENDED** IT!!! I DON'T WANT YOU OR NEED YOU!!!"

The voice sounded a lot like Kagome's.

"But I was drunk! I thought that chick was you! She looked a lot like you! **Please** take me back!"

"**NO**, KOGA!!!" the voice sounded like the owner was crying.

Inuyasha thought for a second.

"_Wait, isn't Koga the name of Kagome's ex-boyfriend?!_" Inuyasha remembered.

** FLASHBACK **

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Thank you for saving my girlfriend. I hope there are no hard feelings." The man said offering him his hand. "I'm Koga Matsumata."

He took Koga's hand unwillingly. "Inuyasha Sakahashi."

**END OF FLASHBACK **

So this female voice **was**__Kagome's voice! And Koga was asking her to take him back! Inuyasha turned the corner, his blood boiling. There stood Kagome, Koga on his knees in front of her.

"So **you're** the bastard that made Kagome cry!" Inuyasha yelled. "She told you she doesn't want you! Leave. Her. **Alone**!!!"

He got up onto his feet. "And why would I leave?" he asked. "I want her back and I will have her back."

"Really now?" Inuyasha strode over to Kagome. He pulled her into his arms. "And what if I don't let you?"

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?!" Koga yelled.

"Ex-girlfriend." Inuyasha said. "She can do what she wants to."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. His head plunged forward and he pressed his lips to hers. Today, her lips tasted like a cherry; sweet and tart at the same time. He slid his hands around her neck. Her tense frame relaxed a bit. She accepted the kiss. Koga's jaw dropped; as did the jaws of their friends. Reluctantly, Inuyasha broke away.

"Ka-Kagome; what are you **doing**!!! You're my woman!!!" Koga was breaking down.

"Not any more Koga! You blew it! Have a nice life!" she said turning towards the path that Inuyasha and his friends had been on. She pulled him by the hand.

"Come on guys!" Kagome called over her shoulder.

Her friends caught up. Inuyasha and the girls got to where the boys were. Then they all started down the pathway to the food court. A little ways down the way, Kagome stopped and turned around.

"Ok, how about we do some introductions?" she asked and they all nodded.

"Alright, I'm Kagome! Then this is Sango," she said motioning towards Sango and Sango waved, aiming at Miroku. "This is Rin, this is Ayame, and this is Juniya." She said, again motioning towards each of them.

They all nodded their heads and Inuyasha stood up.

"So, I'm Inuyasha. This is Miroku." He said pointing to Miroku and Miroku winked at Sango. "This is my brother, Sesshomaru, and this is Kichiro." He said pointing to each of them.

"Awesome!" they all exclaimed.

"Let's get some chow!" Kagome said.

"Umm, well, Kagome, would it be alright with you if I went back to Koga? I've had a crush on him for quite some time now." Ayame asked, twirling a finger in her hair and blushing.

"I don't give a **damn** about what happens to him, but if you like him, go for it!" Kagome said.

"Thanks Kagome!" Ayame said as she started jogging back the way they had come.

The rest of the group headed towards the food court, Sango and Miroku hand in hand and Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to him.

Inuyasha hugged her shoulders. "Don't mention it."

* * *

** A.N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I can't wait to do the future chapters!!! Please review!!! Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews!!!**


	14. Chapter14 You Two Seem To Get Along Well

I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do own Juniya, Kichiro, and any other characters of my own creation.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 14

You Two Seem To Get Along Well

As the group was walking on their way, they were chatting about various subjects. Sesshomaru, Kichiro, and Sango were debating the usefulness of motorcycles.

"There are certain laws that don't apply to motorcycles that apply to cars!" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, and you can weave in between cars, so it's a lot faster!" Kichiro added.

"But they're so darn **noisy**!" Sango exclaimed. "You could go deaf!"

Rin, Juniya, and Miroku were talking about food.

"Man, don't you just love cinnamon buns?" Rin asked. "They're the best!"

"Mmm, I love the gooey frosting!" Juniya exclaimed. "It's so **sweet**!"

"Yeah, I know how tasty it is, but the healthiest part of it is the cinnamon!" (**A.N** I did my research! Google ROCKS!) Miroku voiced his smart alec remark.

"Well, that's good too!" Juniya and Rin both said.

That left Inuyasha and Kagome alone, hand in hand. Kagome was leaning slightly on Inuyasha. They were both very happy; both Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't express how joyful they were, about Koga's being out of Kagome's life, in words. Their comfortable silence was broken by Inuyasha.

He had just noticed how delectably Kagome was dressed. She was in an attractive top that was scarlet and had ruffled black fabric across her chest. It let him see just a small glimpse of her cleavage. And then hugging her perfectly shaped hips was a pleated miniskirt. On her beautiful feet was a pair of bright red heels with a black rim and bow. Why did she have to make his mouth water?

"Kagome, my mouth's watering; and not from the smells of food up ahead." Inuyasha plainly stated, again looking her up and down.

She blushed. She silently thanked her friends for forcing her to wear this outfit.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" she asked innocently.

"What do you mean, what do I mean! Did you purposely wear this, just to drive me crazy?!" he asked, clearly showing how he enjoyed it by looking her up and down again.

"No, my friends made me." Kagome said.

"Well, thank them for me. Do they have psychic powers?"

"Again, no."

"Hmm… Well, I don't care!" he said. "You look** HOT**!"

"Thanks." Kagome said, her face growing hotter.

Inuyasha hadn't had enough when he had kissed Kagome to help her. He wanted to taste the tangy taste of her cherry lips. He took her by surprise when he slid one of his arms around her waist from the back and lifted her, while his other hand gently tilted her head backward. His lips found hers and he grazed them, ever so lightly. Then his lips came down to touch the edges of hers. She recovered from her shock and quickly moved her head so that his lips were on hers, pressing them to his. She slid her hands into his hair, pulling gently on his head so that he couldn't pull away. He traced her lips with his tongue while she moaned softly. But they were interrupted.

"Well, you two really get along well!" Kichiro said, smiling devilishly.

"_Dammit!_" Inuyasha thought.

They had forgotten about their friends. They broke apart, Kagome blushing out of control and Inuyasha fuming.

"I'm gonna kill you, Kichiro!" Inuyasha yelled, setting Kagome on the ground and leaping at Kichiro.

He dodged the lunge effortlessly. "Oh, really; a measly half-demon beating a full fledged cougar demon! I don't think so!" Kichiro said, teasingly. But his eyes glinted black for a second, showing Inuyasha that he _could_ and _**would**_ fight if Inuyasha went against him. (**A.N** A cougar is the same thing as a mountain lion. "Cougar" is just another name for a mountain lion.)

Inuyasha growled. He was going to get payback for making Kagome embarrassed. He stood in his fighting stance. Kichiro stood in his.

But before either of them could make a move, Kagome was standing in between them, her arms out to block them from each other.

"Stop this! I don't want two friends fighting!" Kagome shouted. "We're going to the food court to get some chow **now** and no one is going to fight!"

Inuyasha loved how she looked right now. Holding her would be so much better than fighting with Kichiro any day; especially when she was looking so beautiful. He got out of his fighting stance and grabbed hold of Kagome's hand.

"Well, you all heard the lady; let's get going!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Kichiro stepped out of his fighting stance too. He looked after them, shaking his head.

Juniya giggled. In less than a millisecond, Kichiro was behind her.

"And what's so funny?" he whispered in her ear edgily. Juniya shivered as his breath tickled her neck.

"Nothing important." She whispered back wittily. Then she started walking as if he hadn't just spoken to her.

Kichiro stood there in awe. Usually, people couldn't even move; they were so scared. And yet this girl just walked off like nothing had happened. He returned quickly.

"Oi, girl! I wasn't done with you!" he called after her.

She turned around. "As Kagome explained, my name is Juniya; not "girl"! Learn to use it, please." She said, allowing a little acid to creep into her voice. She turned on her heel once again and kept walking.

What was this girl? Was she fearless? Or did she just have a death wish? Even Inuyasha knew that it wasn't a good idea to annoy Kichiro.

But if he was going to get some answers, he would have to play by **some** of this girl, Juniya's, rules.

"Ok, then," he muttered. "Let's try this again."

"Oi, Juniya; I wasn't done questioning you!" he said starting to walk towards her.

"Alright then; hurry up!" Juniya said over her shoulder.

Kichiro was pissed; no on told him what to do. But, he wanted to interview her. He jogged up to her.

He stood behind her again, this time holding her shoulders so that she couldn't just walk off again. He was surprised when he felt something like an electric shock shoot through him. I seemed it the girl felt it too; she had jumped, startled, both from the shock and him clamping his hands on her shoulders.

"Ok, now. Time for questions." Kichiro whispered in her ear once again.

"You know, it'd be nice if I could see you when you're talking to me." She said, sounding a little annoyed.

He complied. He turned her around to face him.

"Ok, what was so funny?" Kichiro asked, happy to finally get to questioning her.

"It was funny when you shook your head at Kagome and Inuyasha." Juniya stated.

"Why was it funny?"

"Because you looked exasperated."

"And what makes you think…"

"It looks like I'm not the only one getting along well with someone!" That voice was unmistakable. Kichiro fumed. He looked up towards the voice.

As he had expected, Inuyasha stood there looking at him with a smug look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" Kichiro growled.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome and put her on his shoulder gently. With one arm pressing Kagome to his shoulder and the other one free, Inuyasha dashed around a corner at full speed.

Inuyasha was going to pay.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of it! Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed me; I'm very grateful! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I finish it! **


	15. Chapter 15 Escape

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I do own Juniya, Kichiro, and any other characters I invented myself.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 15

Escape

Kagome wasn't expecting it when Inuyasha grabbed her waist and quickly, but gently, slung her over his shoulder. Then he ran so fast, that everything Kagome could see was blurry. He seemed unphased that additional weight was on him.

"Kagome I'm sorry for being so sudden; it's just I know Kichiro's coming after me now." Inuyasha apologized. "Speaking of him, can you see him? Is he on our tail?"

Kagome squinted. She couldn't really see Kichiro anywhere behind them.

"No, I can't really…" Kagome started to say. But then she caught a glimpse of orange.

"What? What's wrong?!" Inuyasha asked, worried.

"I just saw him; he's pretty far away." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Ok, thanks!" he said.

In a couple of minutes, Kichiro had gotten closer to them.

"Inuyasha, Kichiro's gotten a lot closer!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Damn! I was hoping we'd have more time!" Inuyasha said.

In just a few more minutes, Kichiro was only about ten yards away.

"Inuyasha, he's on our tail! He'll catch up to us soon!" Kagome informed Inuyasha.

With a sudden burst of speed, Inuyasha rounded a corner. He spotted a small space in between two stores. He sprinted into the space, quickly and gently let Kagome down, sat down with Kagome in his lap.

"Now we have to be quiet, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into her hair. "We have to be quiet until Kichiro passes."

While they were waiting, Inuyasha inhaled Kagome's wonderful scent. He loved her smell; somehow it always managed to calm him down. Her scent attracted him; it made him want her more.

Then he heard footsteps. Running footsteps. They got louder and more pronounced by each passing second. But as soon fast as they had come, they started to fade away. They faded away until all Kagome and Inuyasha could hear were the soft thumping of Kichiro's feet. Soon even that faded into silence.

"He's gone!" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

Kagome relaxed and snuggled into his chest. His pine and mint scent was tinted with the smell of sweat. It made his attractive scent smell even manlier. She could feel his breathing. She could hear his heartbeat. She looked up at him. His eyes looked thrilled from the chase and sweat droplets were streaking down by his temples to under his jaw line. He looked sexier than he had before. Everything about him pulled her in.

There was very little room in this small space. Inuyasha and Kagome had to stay very close to each other. Kagome loved being so close to him. She couldn't resist him. He was just so irresistible. She turned her body in his lap so that she was facing him. Then she tilted and lowered her head. Her lips made contact with the skin right under his jaw line. He tasted salty from the sweat that had been there. She then kissed his jaw line. Followed by his chin. Then she slid one arm under his where her hand met her other hand on the back of his head. She pressed his lips to hers, savoring the taste of mint. He slid forward so that they were both on their knees and put his arms out on the wall on either side of her. He slid even further forward and down, so that she was bending backward slightly.

After a few minutes of this, Kagome pushed herself back up. He then wrapped his arms around her. She would break apart and reunite their lips before he could even react. But soon he got used to it and regained the power to speak.

"We'd better…mmn…get going…mmn…soon or…mmn…they'll wonder…mmn…where we are." He said in between kisses.

"But I…mmm…like being…mmm…here." She said, also in between giving him kisses.

"I do too, but we should go back to where we left our friends. It wouldn't be right to just leave them, and besides, I think we've had enough for one day." He said, while holding her shoulders down so she wouldn't continue her multiple kisses.

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome said.

They got up and exited the compressed space. Then they made their way back the way they had come holding hands, their lips swollen, and smiling.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter! Review to tell me what you think! I'm SO happy to all my reviews and reviewers! You guys rock! Also thanks to everyone who added this story to their Favorite list or put it on Alert; I'm very happy you did! Thanks to everyone who put me on their Favorite Author list or on their Author Alert! All of you are greatly appreciated! The next chapter will be out ASAP! **


	16. Chapter 16 A Small Adventure

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I do own Kichiro, Juniya, and any other characters that Takahashi-sama did not create.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 16

A Small Adventure

Kichiro had been in their tail. Then, Inuyasha had sped up with a sudden burst of speed. He had rounded the corner. Kichiro also sped up, trying to catch up. Inuyasha was going to get what was coming to him.

Kichiro kept running; he was sure they had turned the corner up ahead. (**A.N** Remember, he's already turned one corner.) After turning his second corner, he still didn't see them. Getting frustrated, Kichiro sped up even more.

But soon, Kichiro came to a fork in the road.

"Damn! Which one would they have taken?" Kichiro thought aloud.

He looked at the paths. One led up into regular stores, like Sears and Macy's, while the other led to very girly stores, like Dior, CoverGirl, and Guess.

Kichiro ran up the girly path.

"He would have wanted me to think that he went up the plain path because he's a guy. But it makes so much that he would go up the girly path because I wouldn't suspect he came down that path." Kichiro thought.

"Well let's test my theory." He said aloud.

Kichiro sprinted through the crowds of women shopping. He would occasionally catch a lady looking at him flirtatiously. He ignored it; he wasn't interested in hooking up with anyone right now. Kichiro wanted to find Inuyasha and pummel him.

Kichiro kept going further into the mall until he finally stopped for water. He took a drink from a nearby drinking fountain. After he quenched his thirst, he wiped the leftover water with his sleeve and looked around. He had gotten to a deserted spot. He looked around some more.

It was no wonder it was deserted, though. All the stores advertised goth or emo items.

But Kichiro didn't recognize this spot. He couldn't remember which way he had come. Kichiro's conclusion: He was lost.

"And up to boot, I didn't find those lovebirds." Kichiro thought, frustrated.

Suddenly, Kichiro heard footsteps. Quickly, he shifted into his fighting pose, his arms crossed in front of him, his claws facing outward, right leg in front of the left, both knees bent. His eyes flashed back and forth between black and his normal dark gray.

"Cool your jets, Kichiro! It's just me!" Someone stepped from behind the statue in the middle.

It was Juniya.

"What do you want?" Kichiro asked, not stepping out of his pose; he had heard of illusion casting demons.

"We need to get back. I' m pretty sure you're lost. I also know that Inuyasha and Kagome managed to escape from you." She said.

"How do I know you're really Juniya?" he asked.

"Hey, don't believe me; stay lost if you want." She said, putting out one hand, turning around and walking away.

Kichiro would recognize that annoying, cocky, and slightly flirtatious stride anywhere. It really was Juniya.

"Hey, wait!" he called after her, jogging to catch up.

But before Kichiro could close the final distance, Juniya darted away, down the path.

"Wait up; I don't wanna be lost!" he shouted. He sped up.

He heard flirty giggles up ahead. He turned the corner, sure that it was Juniya.

Kichiro was right; they were Juniya's giggles, but he was shocked. Juniya had navigated them to the girly path he had been on earlier.

He spotted Juniya and did the super speed trick. But he was too late; she had just boosted her speed and turned another corner.

"Man, that girl's annoying!" Kichiro whispered to himself.

He quickly rounded the same corner. He could see the light blue bow wrapped around her bun of jet black hair whisking away around a bend.

Kichiro would catch up to her yet.

Kichiro boosted his speed a little and saw her. He sped up so he was going his fastest. In about a second, he had trapped her in between his arms. He had his arms extended, his palms touching the wall on either side of her head. (**A.N** Sort of like how Inuyasha trapped Kagome in chapter 11)

He smirked. He had caught up to her, as he knew he would.

"You sure you trust that I'm Juniya?" she asked him, her eyes teasing and playful.

"Who else walks in that cocky style of yours? Even illusion-making demons usually can't pinpoint certain traits of a human." He said, his eyes challenging hers.

"Hmm, I don't know who else walks the way I do. But I'm a little upset that my little chase game didn't last a little longer. Anyway, we should be…WATCH OUT!!!" she yelled.

Kichiro spun around. He noticed too late that there was nothing to watch out for. Juniya was a clever one.

He watched as her fast legs dashed around another corner.

Kichiro sighed exasperatedly, but his eyes couldn't hide his amusement and admiration. No girl had ever challenged him like this. No one would have held up this long. He couldn't help it, he was impressed.

He started to chase her, once again. She was pretty fast, for a human.

He jogged past the corner. Juniya wasn't too far away.

Kichiro started to sprint. Everything turned into a blur. Everything except the lady running in front of him.

In no time at all, Kichiro had caught up to her. He trapped Juniya like before, except this time he held her shoulders to the wall.

Immediately, both Kichiro and Juniya experienced a shock of excitement, teasing, and thrill. It nipped Kichiro's fingers and Juniya's shoulders and ran up their arms and down their backs until the shock stopped in their toes. Very soon, the shock that had stopped in their toes disappeared completely.

They looked into each other's eyes.

Without looking away from Juniya deep blue eyes, Kichiro whispered, "Caught you." A wide grin spread across his face.

Without breaking eye contact and smiling in return, Juniya replied, "Yes, yes you did."

The atmosphere around them seemed to sink in, deeper and deeper. It wasn't awkward; it was playful and fun.

They panted, trying to catch their breath. They kept staring into each other's eyes. Juniya was caught up in Kichiro's piercing dark gray eyes and Kichiro was caught up in Juniya's innocent blue ones.

Kichiro noticed all the features of her face. Her pools of deep indigo sparkled in the light. Her moist lips glistened. A few wisps of hair from her bun of charcoal locks escaped the light blue ribbon that held the bun together to frame her face. Her cheeks glowed with a dusting of natural pink. Her skin was creamy, smooth, and looked soft.

Kichiro unclamped on hand from her shoulders to toy with one of the escaped wisps. He twirled it around his finger gently. He let it loose and pulled another lock closer to him. He sniffed the air.

"You have a delicate scent. It smells like jasmine." He stated.

Juniya blushed.

Unintentionally, Kichiro had moved closer towards her. It had suddenly become much warmer in Juniya's blue silky blouse.

Kichiro slid both his hands down from her shoulders to her waist. He held her at the waist. She placed her hands on top of his.

Blushing, she slid his hands away from her waist. She slid away from the wall, out of his reach. She started to walk away.

"Hey, you're not trying to run away again, are you?" Kichiro asked, once again annoyed.

But Kichiro hadn't noticed that she had left one of her hands in his. Juniya's hand held his firmly and she gently pulled him the way she was going.

"Come on. Let's get going. The food court's just around this corner. We're sure to meet up with the rest of the group if we go there!" Juniya told Kichiro.

Kichiro let Juniya pull him along. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable with her pulling him along. He felt warm and safe. He was happy that she had found him. He was happy to be with her.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, everyone! It's been a long time hasn't it! I'm sorry I haven't posted until just now, but I just hadn't been feeling like writing! But I'm back now so I hope I won't go through that anytime soon! And YAY; it's almost the holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!!!** **I wonder… DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? Please answer my question! I want to know! And if you didn't, what didn't you like? I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Please R&R! Hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17 Tears of Joy

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I do own Juniya, Kichiro, Akihiko, Atsuko, Harumi, and Tamotsu.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 17

Tears of Joy

Juniya pulled Kichiro into the ocean of people in the food court area.

"Kichiro, keep your eyes peeled for the rest of our friends!" Juniya shouted over the voices of the roaring crowds.

"Don't worry, I was already on the look out!" he shouted back.

Together they scouted the area for any sign of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Sesshomaru. Juniya was scouting the area until she felt a tug on the pant leg of her faded, blue skinny jeans.

She looked down to see a little girl.

* * *

Akihiko looked at his twin sister. She looked very happy at their mother's side. She happily licked her spiral lollipop, while holding her mother's hand with her free hand, looking up at her mother with pure love sparkling in her violet eyes. Her black hair glistened in the light, resting on her shoulders. Her small, lilac-colored flower barrettes, made of beads, sparkled in her clean hair. She was dressed in a dark lilac dress that had small ruffles across the chest and ended just above her knees. She had cuffed dark blue jeans under it.

Atsuko looked very cute. Atsuko looked down and caught her brother admiring her. She smiled at him and he replied with a smile. Then Atsuko proceeded to lick her lollipop and looked down to admire her purple sandals, which had small butterflies on the Velcro strip.

Akihiko was dressed well himself. He was wearing a black T-shirt, which his mom had insisted on tucking in, a pair of jeans, faded at the knees (**A.N** Because little kids always play and get their knees faded!), and white and black sneakers, which had Velcro strips.

He loved his mother, Harumi. She always cooked the best food and bought them cute clothes! She smothered them with a mother's true love and caring. Atsuko and Akihiko always loved coming home from school and giving their mother a hug. Afterward, they would sit down at the table for their afterschool snack.

Today's visit to the mall was essential. They both needed new sneakers and Halloween costumes. But right now, the whole family was hungry.

Actually it wasn't the **whole** family. Their father, Tamotsu, was at home, working on his laptop and the twins' older sister had moved out a year ago to go to Tokyo University.

Without warning, Atsuko ran away, deep into the heart of the crowd.

"Atsuko, where are you going?!" Harumi shouted, but it was already too late. Atsuko had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"I…must…get…there!" Atsuko panted while squeezing through the crowd. "I…must…get…to…sissy!"

Atsuko had spotted a familiar face amidst the sea. She wanted to see, to make sure she hadn't hallucinated.

She continued to squeeze and push her way through the seemingly endless bodies of people deciding which food stand to go to.

"_Goodness, can't a little girl have any slack here? I mean they aren't even bothering to clear a path for me!_" Atsuko thought, agitated. She didn't want the lady to disappear without her even finding out if it was her sister.

Then suddenly she stumbled out of the jumble, right where this lady was. She caught her balance and moved closer towards the lady. She came very close so that she was right next to her leg. Atsuko looked up to see the lady's face.

It was Atsuko's sister; it was Juniya!

Atsuko heaved a sigh of content. She had wanted to see her sister since the day she had moved out to go to college a year ago.

Juniya had been eighteen and she and her twin brother had been seven. But, she had left for Tokyo University on scholarship, which was a great honor. She and her family were very proud of Juniya.

Juniya had always been the overachiever. Her grades were all A's, she aced every test, and got along well with her teachers.

But Juniya was also very shy. Atsuko was always the first one to try and make a friend, the exact opposite of her timid sister. Juniya had had only one boyfriend, and he had dumped her for a, in his eyes, more beautiful girl. Juniya had become even less social outside of her family after that.

Once again, complete adoration pooled in Atsuko's eyes. Atsuko's model had always been her older sister. She had even refused to get her hair cut, so that it would be long, like Juniya's. (**A.N **If Juniya wears a bun, that means she needs to have at least moderately long hair!) She had tried her hardest in school, to get good grades.

Atsuko pulled on her sister's pant leg a few times. Her smile spread from ear to ear. She was elated to see her older sister!

* * *

Juniya was surprised to see her eight-year-old sister. But, she was also very happy to see her!

"Atsuko!" Juniya exclaimed. It seemed that her younger sibling was elated that she had recognized her.

"Onee-chan!" Atsuko squealed and lunged at Juniya, giving her a wildly happy hug.

"He, what's up Juniya; you've been tugging at me!" said an aggravated male voice.

It was then that Atsuko noticed that her sister had been holding the hand of a guy. Atsuko was puzzled; did her sister acquire a boyfriend at college?

"Onee-chan, is this your boyfriend?" Atsuko asked.

Both the man and Juniya blushed.

"No! He's just a friend of Kagome's boyfriend." Juniya explained. "His name is Kichiro."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Kichiro!" Atsuko said.

"Umm, but Juniya, who exactly **is** she?" Kichiro asked.

"She's my little sister!" Juniya chirped, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Can't you tell?"

Juniya slid her hand out of his and kneeled down. Atsuko quickly ran over to her and hugged her arms.

"Well, there is some resemblance. You guys have the same hair color…" Kichiro started, but before he could finish that thought, Juniya removed the hair tie that held her hair up. Her hair fell just below her shoulders.

"Ok well, then you have the same hair color and very close length. You both have eyes that shine with emotion, and very close skin color. Yes, I can most definitely believe you are siblings." Kichiro said, smirking a little. "Oh, and keep your hair like that."

Atsuko gave her sister a hug and then let her get back up. But then a thought struck Juniya.

"Atsuko, you're here, but where's mom and Akihiko?" Juniya asked, becoming distressed.

"Well, when I thought I saw you, I sort of darted in the direction that I thought I had seen you and left mommy and Akihiko back by the benches." Atsuko said, twiddling her thumbs. She was pretty sure she was in trouble.

"Oh, my! They must be **so** worried! We need to get you there so that they don't think that something's happened to you!" Juniya said.

Kichiro nodded. Juniya snatched his and Atsuko's hand. She started pulling them to the benches Atsuko said she had come from.

In a few minutes, Juniya stopped. She saw her mother, with a very somber expression.

* * *

Harumi was very depressed. Her daughter had run off somewhere. Akihiko sat next to her, confused.

"_He's probably wondering why I'm so unhappy. I can just hear him saying, 'Why are you so sad mommy, Atsuko will be back soon!' Well, I know that something could happen! If she doesn't come back in the next two minutes, I'm going to the security service and reporting a missing child. Maybe they will manage to find my daughter._"

She looked up and gasped. Was this a ghost she saw?

In front of her stood a complete copy of her little girl, except she looked like a highschooler, if not older. Was this the future little Atsuko?

But then Harumi noticed that this lady had dark **blue** eyes, not violet ones. It couldn't be…

And then she saw that Atsuko stood right next to this young lady, holding her hand. Atsuko had a wide smile on her face.

"Onee-chan!" Akihiko shouted, running over to his older sister and giving her a bear hug. Juniya returned the hug.

"Juniya, is that really you?" Harumi asked cautiously.

Tears pooled up in Juniya's eyes.

"Yes, mom; it's me!" she said, releasing Akihiko.

Both mother and daughter stepped forward, towards each other. Then, as though they knew what the other was thinking, they just ran into each other arms. You could hear how Harumi was crying. Juniya also had tears streaming down her cheeks, but a smile could be seen on her face.

After they broke apart, Harumi said, "Oh, Juniya, this is such a surprise after not seeing you for a whole year! But, I'm very happy!"

"Uh-hem." Kichiro cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt this family moment, but Juniya and I really need to find the rest of our group of friends."

Harumi cocked her head to see who had spoken. What met her eyes was a handsome young man with black hair and dark gray eyes. But then she noticed the claws and sharp, pointy teeth. This young man was a demon!

"Juniya, I see that you've fallen for a demon." Harumi said, slyly.

"**Mo-om!** He's just a friend! Why is it that any male friend I have is immediately suspected to be my boyfriend? Can't I have a friend who's a guy?!" Juniya said quickly, blushing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Harumi said, teasingly. "Well, you two find your friends and Juniya stay in touch! You know my cell number and the home number! Don't be a stranger!"

"Ok, mom! Don't worry, I'll stay in touch!" Juniya said.

Juniya gave Atsuko and Akihiko one last parting hug.

Akihiko ran over to Kichiro and opened his arms.

Kichiro was taken aback. He hadn't expected this. He looked at Juniya uncertainly. She nodded and he kneeled down and opened his arms, too.

Soon, Atsuko ran over too and said, "Hey, not fair!" and crossed her arms pouting.

Akihiko let go and went to stand by his mother's side.

Then, Atsuko smiled and ran into Kichiro's arms before he had the chance to stand up and close them. She gave him a hug, then left to stand next to her twin.

The twins and Juniya's mother waved as they left to go look for their friends once again. Before they entered the large crowd, Juniya turned around and waved at her family. She looked very happy.

Kichiro thought Juniya looked her best when she was smiling.

When, they entered the crowd, Juniya took Kichiro's hand again.

"I'm sorry about that, it must've been very awkward for you." Juniya apologized.

"No, it's ok. I understand that you haven't seen your family in a long time, so it's natural that you would want to see them."

"So you weren't even bugged when my mom and I both cried?" Juniya asked, apprehensive.

Kichiro stopped and looked Juniya in the eye. "No, sometimes you just need to; sometimes you just have to let out your tears of joy."

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Well the next chapter is on its way! Thanks for reviewing, everyone! ****And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	18. Chapter 18 Reunion and LUNCH!

I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I do own Juniya, Kichiro, Akihiko, Atsuko, Harumi, and Tamotsu.

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 18

Reunion and… LUNCH!

Rin and Sesshomaru were the only ones walking the original path. They were silent, the only sounds being the chatter of other people and the soft thuds of their shoes.

Rin was very frustrated. She kept trying to think of something to start a conversation about, but she couldn't think of anything that didn't sound childish. The most annoying thing was that the subject of complimenting him or saying he was attractive kept popping up. She was very surprised when Sesshomaru had a sudden outburst.

"ARGH!!! I can't take it! I need to go faster; this measly human pace is so aggravating! We'll never get anywhere if we keep this up!" Sesshomaru's usually cool expression had been replaced by fury.

Rin was a bit scared. She gulped down her fear and gathered her wits.

"So what do you suggest?" she asked innocently.

"I suggest you climb on my back so we can actually **get** somewhere!" he said, squatting down on his knee, so that she could climb on.

Rin climbed on awkwardly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her knees held either side of his waist.

She was blushing; she could distinctly feel the six-pack under his shirt.

"I…ca-can't…breathe!" Sesshomaru gasped, as his hands pried at Rin's delicate hands.

Without much effort, he loosened her grip. Just to be safe, he took her hands from his neck and just held them.

Rin blushed even harder; he was holding her hands!

Then, the world Rin knew turned into an unrecognizable blur. They were going so fast that her eyes couldn't focus on anything! Rin's eyes watered because of the air that came so hastily, it hurt.

Sesshomaru darted through the crowds with complete agility. He kept this incredible speed and didn't run into anyone. It was quite amazing, for Rin.

Rin was getting dizzy and her eyes hurt and watered. Finally having enough of this, she buried her face in Sesshomaru's back. In a bit, her eyes felt a little better. The constant movement bobbed her up and down, making her sleepy.

The ends of Sesshomaru's lips turned upward, forming an amused smirk. He kept running, his hands holding her more firmly.

* * *

Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Miroku had been walking the path to the food court. But, then Sango had needed to use the bathroom.

"Guys, I just saw the cutest top ever and I just **need** to try it on, so I'll be back. Umm, you can go on ahead of me." She said, while waving and walking away.

Everyone nodded and she jogged down the path and walked into Aeropostale.

"Oh, man! I just saw the most comfortable-looking jeans! I most discover if they feel as comfortable as they look!" Miroku said, but he couldn't hide that lecherous glint in his eyes. Before anyone could make a comment, he had already darted down the same path as his girlfriend had.

Sesshomaru put his index finger and thumb to his forehead, looked at the ground, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"That man will never learn."

* * *

Miroku quickly stepped into the Aeropostale store, looking for his girlfriend, and spotted her just as an employee opened a fitting room for her.

Miroku looked around. He saw that all the fitting rooms were full.

"_Ha-ha! This is my chance! My beautiful Sango!_" Miroku thought, quickly picking out the pants he spotted.

He walked up to an employee.

"Uh, I need to use a fitting room please." He said, gesturing towards the pants.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, all the fitting rooms are full." The female employee with black pixie-cut hair said with an apologetic look.

"Oh, well I saw my girlfriend occupy one. Do you think you could open that one and we could share?" Miroku asked the young lady.

"Hmm… Well I don't see why not; let me just go get my fitting room key." She said and walked off towards the employee room.

Meanwhile, Miroku walked toward the fitting room where Sango was. He tried to find a crack where he could peek at her, but found none. Soon, the girl was back with the key.

"This is the fitting room." Miroku whispered and pointed to the fitting room.

The girl then proceeded to open the fitting room. When it was unlocked she said, "Hope you find everything O.K."

Miroku quickly slipped into the room, closing the door swiftly behind him.

Miroku turned around and…

_**SLAP!**_

When Miroku recovered from the impact he saw Sango standing in the fitting room, hands of hips, already in the spring green Aeropostale tank top.

"Pervert." Sango said, glaring at him.

Miroku sighed. He now sported a very red hand print on his left cheek.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well tell me what you think." Sango said, posing in front of Miroku.

Miroku looked at her. His jaw dropped.

It took a moment for Miroku to gain the ability to speak once again.

"Sango, it looks amazing… It really shows off your curves and it makes your bust look very appealing." He said, causing the girl to blush and turn away.

"You really think so?" she whispered.

"Why would I lie?" he asked.

"… I dunno."

Miroku smiled, his eyes showing a loving shine.

"So… should I buy it?" she asked, playing with her fingers.

"I certainly think it compliments you." He answered.

"Is that a yes?"

Miroku nodded.

"Ok, now get out, I'm gonna change back into my other clothes." And with that, she pushed him out of the fitting room.

Miroku waited a couple of minutes before Sango emerged with the green tank top in hand.

She then made her way to the check out counter, Miroku following close behind.

Then he remembered he was holding something. He looked down to see the pair of jeans he had taken of the shelf as an excuse. Woops, he needed to return that; he wouldn't want to be caught stealing, now would he?

After everything was put away and paid for, the couple made their way out of the store.

"Uh oh; I forgot which way we were going before we went to the store." Sango explained.

"Never fear, my dear Sango, there are map podiums everywhere! We'll find one and then it shall direct us in the proper direction!" Miroku exclaimed.

And everything would have been spectacular except for the first map podium they found was five minutes away. Then, they realized they had been going the opposite way from the food court to find the map podium!

But they kept their heads and Sango lead the way to the food court, by the directions of the map podium.

Soon enough, they made their way into the food court and into the crowd.

* * *

Inuyasha walked under the large arch that was entrance to the food court. Kagome walked at his side, dreamily. She was spacing out.

Kagome was so spaced out, that she wasn't looking under her feet. She tripped over a crack in the flooring. But Inuyasha was too quick; she barely had time to gasp before his arm was in front of her, so that she fell on his arm, rather than the smooth ground beneath them.

His arm rested under her breasts and on her stomach. Without effort, he gently pushed her back on her feet. He unclenched his fist and spread out his fingers, letting his arm linger there for a moment longer, so as to make sure that she didn't fall over again.

"Thanks, Inuyasha; I really would have fallen over!" Kagome said, taking Inuyasha's hand.

"No problem; I'm happy you're okay." Inuyasha replied, squeezing her hand.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with her brown eyes. When you got to know him, you find the kind, protective, gentle, and fun Inuyasha. This Inuyasha was the one Kagome adored.

Inuyasha was tugged a little. He turned to see why Kagome had tugged at him. He found the reason was that Kagome had stopped.

She was looking straight at him, her eyes sincere and loving. Inuyasha stumbled back a few steps when Kagome ran into him and hugged him, out of the blue. Inuyasha hugged her in return.

Inuyasha hadn't the faintest idea why Kagome had just up and encased him in an embrace, but he didn't object. If this is what she wanted, he would give her what she wished for. If the reason was that she needed someone to comfort her, he would give her the comfort he had to offer.

Kagome smiled as she pressed her face into his shirt. This was the only way she knew to express what she felt right now. His scent enveloped her as she continued her embrace. His strong arms held her in place. Her hold on him tightened, and then she loosened it and looked up at him. Their eyes locked onto each other, and there was a moment of silence until Kagome pulled away some more and Inuyasha arms loosened.

The embrace ended and Kagome contented herself with holding his clawed hand.

They passed under the elaborate arch that signaled their arrival at the food court.

"Kagome, demons have sensitive noses, and I know Miroku's scent well, so finding him will be no challenge." He assured her. She nodded; Kagome understood perfectly.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, searching for the faintest hint of his best friend's smell. The aromas of food and the stenches of strangers filled his nostrils. Frustrated, Inuyasha urged his brain to nitpick the other scents, searching for the scent he actually **wanted** to pick up. Nothing; unfortunately, a lot of men wore Drakkar Noir.

"Dammit; Miroku, why must you pick such a popular cologne?" Inuyasha asked, frustratedly, to no one in particular.

"You can't find him?" Kagome asked, distress sounding clearly in her voice.

"Unfortunately not." Inuyasha said, sighing. "He just **has** to wear Drakkar Noir!"

"I like Drakkar Noir." Kagome mumbled in a small voice, looking downward.

"No, it's not that it stinks or anything, it's just such a damn popular cologne!" Inuyasha explained, suddenly on edge, not wanting to induce Kagome's tears.

Suddenly, Inuyasha thought of something.

"Kagome, do you have anything with Sango's scent on it?" Inuyasha asked. "I didn't have enough time to memorize her scent, but if you give me something that she's used, I might be able to track her scent."

"Um, I **think** so; let me check!" Kagome said, fishing in her purse for something.

"Uh, here's a hair tie she let me borrow a while back." She said, depositing the lilac purple object into his waiting hand.

He sniffed at it, trying to pick up the scent of the chocolate-haired girl.

It was hard, considering the distracting scent of the girl standing beside him kept creeping into his nostrils, no matter how hard he tried to block it. But he managed to get a whiff of the scent of lilies of the valley and coconut.

"_Smells nice… and not everyone has the scent of the lilies of the valley! Success! Now all I have to do is let my nose do the rest of the talking._" Inuyasha thought.

"I managed to get her scent. Now all I have to do is pinpoint her now." He said. "Follow me."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked under the arch, a sleeping Rin on his back. He kneeled down and moved his shoulder, nudging her awake.

"Hnn…" Rin made the waking noise, her fallen eyelids rising up to reveal her mahogany eyes. She looked around. She wasn't where she remembered being!

But then she felt a nudge from under her, and she realized she was on a male demon's back.

"_Oh that's right! He was frustrated with the speed at which we were going, so he let me up on his back… and then I fell asleep?!_" Rin thought, a blush coming to color her cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure you're awake now, so could you please get down off my back?" He asked. Sesshomaru's cool and smooth voice caught Rin's attention.

"Oh ya… I um… so I… uh, ya…" She mumbled, and then slipped off of him to the side and nearly hit the ground, backside first.

Nearly, but not quite. A firm hand was behind the small of her back, while another arm decided to scoop up her legs by the back of her knees.

He chuckled a little. "I asked you to get down, not slip off and hurt yourself."

Rin had half a mind to tell him that she didn't hurt herself, that he caught her and she was unharmed, but she kept it to herself.

He looked at her, seriously. "Are you ready to be on your own feet now?"

The pouty look she gave him made him chuckle again. "Yes, I sure am!" she exclaimed and he lowered her legs down to the floor.

After he was sure she wouldn't fall again, Sesshomaru said, "We need to find the others. They should be here by now. And since I'm a demon, this should be pretty easy." He tapped his nose for emphasis.

Rin understood. She watched as he sniffed the air a couple of times.

"We're in luck. I distinctly smell my brother. We'll be meeting up soon." He said, already walking through the crowd, Rin hurrying to keep up.

And, as promised, the sight of another head of silver head of hair besides Sesshomaru's soon came into view, along with the distinct head of raven locks that belonged to one of Rin's best friends.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed and ran up and hug-tackled her friend.

Kagome hugged her friend back and struggled for breath, since most of it had been knocked out of her by Rin, and then said, "Oh, Rin, it's you! I'm so happy to see you! I didn't expect you to creep up on us like that! Where are the others?" Kagome craned her neck to see the others, but then Rin shuffled nervously, pulled back from the friendly embrace, and showed Kagome her face, which sported a sheepish grin.

"Um, well, except for Sesshomaru, I don't know."

Kagome mouthed a silent "Oh."

"I can't believe I didn't catch your scent, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted, a little pissed, but obviously happy to regain a fraction of the group.

"We were just looking for Sango!" Kagome said. "Maybe we'll find her quicker now that Sesshomaru's here to help as well!"

Inuyasha handed him the hair tie, which Sesshomaru sniffed. Afterwards, he sniffed the air, and involuntarily started walking towards the scent. Inuyasha joined him in the sniffing of the air, and they both headed in the same direction, while the girls followed them.

* * *

"How the heck are we supposed to find **anyone** in this jumble of people?" Sango whined.

"Patience, my Sango. It seems hopeless, but with two different and powerful noses like Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's, I'm sure that they'll find us." Miroku said, trying to comfort his lady and keep a positive set of mind.

"But what's taking one of them so **long**!" Sango whined some more. "My stomach's growling and Juniya's handling the money, except for fifteen dollars for each of us, which I spent on the tank top, because she won't spend it on impulse, unlike the rest of us."

Miroku took the two steps forward to place his hand on Sango's back. "It's alright, I'm sure that we'll all locate each other soon."

"But…"

She was cut off when Miroku pressed his lips to hers. He swung her arms around his shoulders and proceeded to wrap his own arms around her waist.

He kissed her for what seemed like a long time, and when he was finished, he asked, "So what did you want to say?"

Sango glared at him. "Well, I forgot." She growled, sticking her tongue out at him.

Miroku smiled. "Good. Now just you wait, pretty Sango, one of those pairs of eyes will find us any second now."

They continued to embrace each other, waiting for someone with demonic blood to find them.

* * *

"Juniya, get on my shoulders and tell me if you see anyone. Try looking for Inuyasha or Sesshomaru; they should be easy to spot because of their platinum hair." Kichiro told the girl.

She did as he told her to, but not without muttering, "Whatever you wish, Mr. Bossy."

She was lifted up by Kichiro as if she were light as a pillow. He then lifted her above his head and seated her on his shoulders, holding her by her legs.

Once she was on his shoulders, she felt exhilarated. There was a slight breeze up there. She could see everything around her; everybody looked smaller than they actually were. Juniya had to remind herself that she wasn't up here to enjoy herself; she was up on his shoulders to help find their friends.

"See anyone?" a voice asked from underneath her legs.

Juniya was sure it was Kichiro. She looked around but didn't see any silver.

"No, not yet." Juniya called downward, where Kichiro's head would be.

Juniya looked around again. She saw a five heads of black, four of brown, two of pink, one of lime green, three of red, three of orange, one of blue, two of silver, two of black again…

"_Wait… two heads of silver hair!_"

"Kichiro! I see two heads of silver hair! They're together, too!" she yelled to Kichiro.

Kichiro felt up her legs until he got to her waist, by which he picked her up, turned her around and placed her gently on the ground.

"Good work, Juniya! Now which way were they going?"

* * *

"Hey, 'Roku. So, how were those jeans?" Sesshomaru asked, teasingly as he emerged from the crowd to find Miroku and Sango in a tight-looking hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry; was I interrupting something?" he asked.

Sango blushed and tried to free herself, but Miroku held firm.

"See, Sango. I knew one of them would come any second." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh don't worry your little silver-haired head, Sesshomaru. You didn't interrupt anything at all." Miroku replied cockily.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Inuyasha came stumbling through the crowd. "Hey Sesshomaru, you found them… Oh." He said, seeing the group. "I guess you did."

Both guys chuckled. Miroku released Sango, just as Rin and Kagome came into view.

"Kagome! Rin!" Sango exclaimed as she hurried over to hug her two friends.

"I see you two found them." Kagome said, smiling and hugging her best friend back.

"Yup!" Inuyasha exclaimed, chest puffing out, proudly. "Now all we have to do is find Juniya and Kichiro."

* * *

Both parties were heading toward the other. Soon enough, they would bump into each other.

The party of two** (A.N: Juniya and Kichiro ^^)** were able to move faster and saw the party of six **(A.N: Yashy, Kags, Rin, Sesshy, Roku, and Sango. Sorry if you don't like nicknames)**, first.

"Kagome, Rin, Sango!" Juniya exclaimed, ran up to them, and grabbed Kagome's hands.

"Hey guys, nice to see you!" Kichiro said, slapping Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on the shoulders.

"It's great that we're all back together!" Rin said, smiling childishly.

"Yes, indeed it is." Sesshomaru agreed.

"YES! Juniya! **LUNCH!!!**" Sango nearly screamed.

"Sango, calm yourself. You shall get your lunch soon enough, I'm sure." Miroku reassured, patting her on the back. But Sango didn't miss the way his mouth was salivating, too.

"Alright guys, let's all get some lunch. Inuyasha, lead the way." Juniya said, grinning at Sango's reaction.

And Inuyasha led the way to Mido's Ramen Shop, where everyone found something they liked.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, but I didn't want to post a chapter that wasn't top quality. ^^ Notice I used the first two syllables of Midoriko's name for the ramen shop. So, my dear readers, how did you like this chapter?**


	19. Chapter 19 Heading Home

I don't own Inuyasha, though at times I really wish I did. All ownership goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own Kichiro, Juniya, and their families, though. ^^

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 19

Heading Home

After lunch was eaten and shopping done, everyone was ready to head home. Ayame hadn't returned to the group, so the girls didn't have a ride home. Kichiro's car could only hold four people comfortably, so four members of the group would have to walk, take the bus, or take the subway.

Sango volunteered to walk, and Kagome offered to take the subway. Miroku voiced that he was going to escort Sango to make sure she would be safe. Juniya gave Kagome the proper amount for the subway fare. That left five people, one of which was going to have to use a different form of transportation.

The remaining people looked at one another and an awkward silence ensued.

Soon enough Inuyasha gave out and grumbled, "I'll take the subway, too. You guys take the car."

And so, the group dispersed. Sango and Miroku started their pleasant stroll while the group of four drove off in Kichiro's car. Kagome and Inuyasha started their trek to the subway station.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said, taking hold of his hand.

Inuyasha was taken by surprise at the motion. "For what?"

"Wouldn't I be correct if I guessed you let the others take the car so you could make sure I got home safely?" Kagome asked, smiling a knowing smile.

Inuyasha felt his cheeks heat up. "You might be."

Kagome squeezed his hand gently. "Thank you anyway."

A hint of a smile crossed Inuyasha's face. "You're welcome."

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the station in time for the seven o'clock train. They bought their tickets and waited a few minutes before the subway arrived. Inuyasha hurried them to the line waiting to board, not wanting to be the last ones on. After they boarded, they looked a bit before finding two empty seats next to one another.

Kagome sat down, happy for some rest after walking quickly to the station. She looked at her half-demon companion and couldn't help but notice he seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"You okay, Inuyasha?" she asked, concern obvious in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her, shifting a bit before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look a bit unsettled." The raven-haired girl continued.

"I just don't like being in placed where I feel trapped." The golden-eyed youth replied. "If something were to happen, I couldn't do much to help or prevent a crash or something like that from happening."

Kagome watched as his eyes darted back and forth, a weary look on his face before it hit her.

"_Could it be that Inuyasha's... claustrophobic? Does that mean that he came on the subway because of me, even though he doesn't like using the subway? Inuyasha..._"

Kagome looked at him sympathetically, a glaze of true gratitude and love shining within her eyes.

She hugged his arm, resting her head against it and closing her eyes. "Don't worry, Inuyasha; I'm here with you. Just relax."

Inuyasha looked down at her gentle smile and closed eyes with care that came deep from his heart. His rigid form slowly started relaxing as he cupped his hand gently around her cheek.

"Kagome... You're right, Kagome." He whispered, settling back into his seat.

He kissed her hair before leaning back against his seat and closing his eyes. The two rested like that for a while before Inuyasha spoke up.

"Say, Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you free on Friday night?"

Kagome opened an eye slightly and made contact with Inuyasha's honey ones. She saw Inuyasha blush at the questioning glance and he turned away before speaking again.

"I-I just thought maybe you would want to see a movie or something..." He looked down at his hands, fingers fidgeting nervously.

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was so cute sometimes.

"I'd love to."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked at her, his expression asking if she really meant it.

Kagome smile again and nodded.

An expression of true happiness spread across his face. "S-so what time should I pick you up?"

"Around seven would be perfect." Kagome replied.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at seven this Friday evening."

"I'll be waiting."

**Author's note: I haven't posted on this story for a while, so I thought it was about time to give you the latest segment of Piecing Together Broken Hearts ^^ Hope you liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20 Completely Content

I don't own Inuyasha, though I might wish I did. Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner of Inuyasha. I only own the plot line of this story, Juniya, Kichiro, and their families.

**Author's note: The big two-oh~! It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the long delay of new chapters for my stories. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 20

Completely Content

After a tiring week of classes, projects, and papers, Kagome was more than happy to have a break from schoolwork. After coming home from her last class, she made her way to the bathroom to splash some water in her face and freshen up. Afterward, she had a quick snack of two granola bars. Then came the time to browse her wardrobe for her outfit for the evening. Her final selection was a Greek-Roman style white blouse with cut out sections starting at the shoulder and continuing through the sleeves, light blue skinny jeans, and a pair of open-toed ballet flats with white bows on the centers, and she had just enough time to swipe a dab of peach lip gloss on and place a lacy white headband in her hair when her phone rang.

She picked it up and looked at the screen, already anticipating who it was. Her screen read: _Calling: Inuyasha_.

A wide smile spread across Kagome's lips as she received her call.

"Hello, stranger," She greeted jokingly. "What's up?"

"Hey there, beautiful," He greeted back, a smile evident in his voice. "I'm parked outside the entrance we came in when I helped you with groceries."

"'Kay, I'll be there in a few! See you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon."

She ended the call and quickly ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her small, white, faux leather purse, which she had prepared beforehand, and threw on her beige cardigan before exiting her dorm room.

A gust of cold air hit Kagome as she opened the door from her building, and she felt glad she didn't forget to wear her cardigan, pulling it closer around her. She walked out into the chilly night, her eyes searching for a large, red Dodge. She didn't have long to look before a loud honk alerted her to the direction of the vehicle.

When she reached it, she smiled at its driver, opened the passenger door, and enthusiastically climbed in. As she climbed in, she planted an unexpected kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. She settled in, closed the door, and buckled her seatbelt.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Kagome asked, cheery and excited.

"Depends on what you'd like to see..." Inuyasha said, intentionally not looking her way as he turned the key in the ignition, revving up the engine. "There's a new romantic comedy that's gotten good reviews, the high-strung action flick, or the gory horror film."

Kagome noticed as Inuyasha winced a bit at his last suggestion. She didn't much like guts-and-blood horror films, so she couldn't help the slight relief she felt when she saw Inuyasha's obvious discomfort at the idea of watching one.

"Uh... I'm not really in the mood for mushy romance, how about you?" She answered, looking at her partner for the evening.

She saw the slight blush and nod of acknowledgment he gave and continued, "So what do you think about the action movie?"

She sent a reassuring smile, meaning that she was very content with watching an action-packed film, and not choosing it just for his sake.

He smiled back shyly and they were on their way to the theater.

After having bought their tickets, Inuyasha handed Kagome hers and they entered the theater together, where a uniformed employee tore off the appropriate portion and directed them to their theater. Before migrating to their theater, Inuyasha gestured to the concession stand.

"Is there anything you'd like?" He asked, watching as she looked over to where he had gestured. He noticed as she took a look and then looked away bashfully. "Please, my treat. Don't worry, I won't laugh at you if it's something childish."

He rubbed the top of her head gently and affectionately and was happy to see that when she looked back at the refreshments stand, she looked more determined than embarrassed.

He followed her as she strode purposefully to stand in line.

In no time, the line progressed until the couple stood at the front. Kagome looked at the cashier purposefully, a tint of pink on her cheek as she announced what she wanted.

"One medium pretzel, salted, a box of Junior Mints, and a small Dr. Pepper, please!" She blurted.

So that was what had been so embarrassing to her? Inuyasha chuckled inwardly. She was so cute sometimes.

"Got it!" The preppy teenage girl said, smiling warmly at Kagome. She turned to Inuyasha. "Anything for you, sir?"

"Yeah, I'll have a small bag of popcorn, with butter and salt, and a medium Coke." He told her.

"Coming right up!" The girl replied, going back to the preparation counters.

After a few minutes wait, Inuyasha and Kagome both held what they had ordered and progressed to their theater. The theater wasn't very crowded; the movie had come out a week earlier. But this suited the young couple fine, because they found decent seats in the middle of the theater, like Kagome had said, not too close, and not too far away. As they sat down, the last of the previews finished showing, and as soon as they were comfortable, the movie conveniently started.

Munching popcorn, sipping soda, sharing candy, Inuyasha and Kagome enjoyed their movie together. Inuyasha payed attention to the movie only half of the time, preferring to watch the expressions shown on Kagome's face. He loved to see her reactions, her thoughts vocalized in her story-telling complexions.

Kagome was happy with their movie choice, voicing this to Inuyasha as they exited their theater when the movie ended. "I mean, did you **see** that car crash into the curb? That was awesome!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's thrilled face, followed by her figure, her form, her whole being. His gaze turned tender as he thought about the amazing truth: the fact that they were now officially dating.

She was still rambling on when he turned her face gently and caught her lips with his, silencing her previous thoughts. She gave into the kiss quickly, molding and melting into the gentle softness of his lips, the steady flow of affection transferred through his gesture. Her hand unconsciously rose up to hold the one steadying her chin. Much too soon, he parted his lips from hers, whispering softly. "I'm so glad I have you..."

She smiled at him, a joyous crinkle at the edges of chocolate pools, her eyes conveying the depth of her affection. How close they had grown over such a short time...

Inuyasha slipped an arm around her waist, pressing her side gently to his. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling it softly into the alcove there, completely content with their closeness. She turned her head slightly for a moment and placed a small kiss at the edge of his jaw, turning her head shortly afterward. A sigh of happiness escaped her lips and she whispered back, so softly only he could hear. "And I'm so lucky to have you."

And so, they strolled back to Inuyasha's truck, two love-birds, completely content.

**Author's note: I hope you liked it! Again, I apologize for my long absence from the updating zone ^^;; If you'd like, tell me what you thought ^^ All your views, comments, and criticisms are greatly appreciated! **


	21. Chapter 21 Dreams and Determination

Don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. 'Nough said.

**I read over all the reviews I've received so far for PTBH... and boy, did it get me enthusiastic! I'm pumped, guys! XD Hopefully I won't be on this high for only fifteen minutes and then get distracted by something XD I love you all and your amazing reviews; they really do keep me going~**

Piecing Together Broken Hearts

Chapter 21

Dreams and Determination

After being driven home by Inuyasha, a lengthy, passionate kiss exchanged in the doorway, and changing, Kagome fell back into the soft comfort of her bed. She relived all of the night; the thrilling movie, the tender exchange with Inuyasha, her childish embarrassment at the concession stand. Everything logged in the back of her mind, etching themselves into her memory. She placed a hand over her left breast, feeling the uneven thumping there as she thought back to the exchange of passion they had shared just before he left her for the night. Her eyes fluttered closed as she swam in the memories of the many sensual, joyous, and tender moments she had shared with her dear half-demon in the time they'd been together.

Against her own will, Kagome's mind slipped past the realm of consciousness and into the world of dreams, hopes, fantasies.

_The first thing she heard was the soft voice calling to her._

_ "Mama... Mama..."_

_ Her eyes fluttered open slowly and a vision of a hard-wood porch and green-carpeted lawn registered in her conscious. She felt a gentle rocking, and realized she was sitting on a long swing; a swing connected to the overhanging of the porch. She turned her head slowly towards the voice she had heard. To her surprise, a little girl was leaning towards her on all fours, a curious and attention-seeking look in her eyes... such pure, amber eyes..._

_ A smile suddenly spread across the girl's face, "Mama, you're awake now!"_

_ A giggle burst forth from her mouth, and it made Kagome's stomach feel all bubbly inside._

_ It took her a moment to register what the child had said. "_Wait... Ma... ma...?_"_

_ The girl grinned wide, and this time, Kagome noticed how her canines were elongated and more pointy than a normal human's._

_ "_It can't be..._" she began to think, only to be interrupted by the opening of the front door of the house, which was near the swing on which she was sitting on._

_ A muscular male figure stepped out, cascade of silver hair hanging long over his shoulders, triangular little puppy ears at the top of his head._

_ "_I-Inuyasha?"

_ "Miyako," The man said, "You're not bothering your mother again, are you? You know she needs to rest more because of the baby."_

_ "_Baby?_" Kagome thought, a hand moving to cup he belly. Surely enough, there was a visible bulge in her lower abdomen._

_ The girl, Miyako's, face turned to a pout and her hands crossed over her chest. "But I wanna play with Mama."_

_ His face softened and he petted Miyako's hair gently as he asked, "How about I play with you today, and when Mama feels better, she'll play with you, okay?"_

_ The girl took a moment to think about it. "Hmm... Fine, but Mama, you have to pinkie promise."_

_ Kagome smiled at Miyako's childish request, forgetting for a moment the title the girl still gave her as she encircled the child's pinkie with her own. "I promise."_

_ She ran down the two steps to the porch, into the driveway and called back, "Papa! Come on!"_

_ "I'll be there in a minute!" He called back._

_ He sat down next to Kagome, causing the swing to rock back and forth a bit more vigorously. In a moment of pure maternal instinct, her hands flung to her stomach, not helping but tense around the bundle of life she carried._

_ He smiled a bit apologetically at her. "Sorry about that. I know how you feel about the baby." _

_ He proceeded to place a caring hand to her belly, rubbing soothingly. He lifted her left hand to his lips, kissing each finger, lingering a bit longer on her ring finger, kissing her wedding band._

_ His hand then migrated to her neck, where he lifted an oval ruby pendant off her lovely neck. "It never fails to look stunning on you." He said, setting it back and grinning at her. His face turned tender an instant later._

_ "I love you so very much, Kagome, more than you can imagine." He stated, every word meaningful. He leaned in, closing the gap between their lips, cupping her cheek with the hand that had rested on her pregnant abdomen._

_ Kagome felt herself ebbing away, fully accepting everything about this new reality. If this was going to be her life, she embraced it fully. She felt the words her husband spoke resonate in her heart. She felt herself melting, melting away from the happiness of this moment, this eternity she would share with him..._

Inuyasha woke at half past six. He had set his alarm so he would be able to get ready by the time his favorite jeweler opened his shop. He wanted to get there as early as possible so there was no possibility it would sell before he got there to buy it.

It was a pendant. The pendant was an oval; a ruby center lined with small diamonds, all set in pure silver. He had spotted it in the catalog, which showed items all ready being sold, as well as items that would be sold in the future, a few months ago, thinking he would buy it for Kikyo. He had saved up for it over the past months, waiting for it to be available. The pendant had just been placed in the window of the shop in the past week.

He had planned to buy it for Kikyo. For Kikyo, the necklace might have been a pleasant surprise, but not much more than that; yet another valuable trinket to add to her collection. Before, he realized, the effort he had put in to obtain it wouldn't have been appreciated. But for Kagome, he felt all the time he had spent working up the money for the beautiful piece of jewelry would be worthwhile. He imagined the light in her eyes and she unwrapped it, how radiant she would be with it resting against her neck, the affection she would feel every time she wore it.

These thoughts only hastened him. He wouldn't have all his plans ruined because he had come only seconds late to buy what was rightfully his.

Each piece of jewelry was hand-crafted, one of a kind. No other could replace another. This pendant was the only kind of its sort made by this jeweler, and probably one of the few perfect ones he would ever make. Inuyasha would make sure to get it for Kagome, no matter what.

After fastening his belt, placing his wallet in his pocket, and grabbing his car keys, he was off, driving quickly to catch his worm.

He made it just as the old man was opening the door. His expression grew slightly smug as he saw the pendant, still there, still on display. As soon as the owner was in, he strode in, and smacked the exact amount in cash onto the glass counter.

"I'd like to purchase the ruby pendant on display. That should be the correct amount, sir. I'd like this done as quickly as possible, if you don't mind, sir." He stated, his tone very serious. So serious, it sounded almost threatening.

The man got straight to work, plucking the beauty off its pedestal and placing it in a silver-colored box. He wrapped it carefully in the paper Inuyasha had chosen, hands shaking slightly from his old age. He finished it off by placing a gold bow on the top, handing it to the half-demon with an inkling of a proud flourish, bowing slightly in gratitude at the purchase. The elderly man calculated the sum of money and nodded his head, acknowledging he paid the proper amount.

"Thank you, sir!" Inuyasha called over his shoulder as he exited the shop.

He drove home, excitement and secretiveness coursing through his veins.

He couldn't wait to see Kagome again.

**Author's note: Hope you liked this one too! I couldn't help it; I needed to post again! I couldn't keep it in XD You see what you do to me? Haha, well I wish you all well, and it's time for me to go to bed~**


End file.
